What if Katniss never volunteered? Prim's POV
by Saffara
Summary: What if Katniss never volunteered for Prim? How would she go in the Games? Would she win or die? Rated T for violence only. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: Susan Collins owns general themes.
1. First reaping

** 1**

They run at me swords, knives, maces and spears in hand. I have nowhere to go, I am already too tired. They are gaining on me and I trip. The one with the brown hair laughs, they all laugh. I curl up in a ball. The one with brown hair lifts his sword high, and then quickly he brings it down on me.

I wake up panting and crying. I squeeze my cat buttercup to my chest. He purrs calming me down. I consider waking up Katniss but she has to get up early to go with Gale anyway.

I get out of our bed and walk over to mum. I get in bed with her, and bring Buttercup with me.

I found Buttercup when he was only a kitten. I was walking home when I saw him. He looked so sad and sick I couldn't possibly leave him. So I picked him up and brought him home. I named him buttercup because his yellow coat is just like the flower. When I arrived home Katniss didn't want to keep him. She even tried to drown him. But I begged and cried and finally was allowed to keep him. Mum got rid of the worms in his stomach with some medicine she made from herbs.

Mum and I are the apothecary in the Seam. If someone is inured and their family can't afford a doctor they come to us.

I try to sleep but I can't.

I walk over to the dusty little old table where we keep the book that has what berries are safe and what are not, in it. Whenever I am sad or scared I read it and look at the beautiful detailed pictures that dad and Katniss have drawn in it.

I mostly read it for dad though because he died in a mining accident years ago. I still remember waiting at the sight of the explosion and watching all the other families become relieved when there husband, brother or father came out, but my daddy never did.

With my fingers I slowly trace his paintings and drawings. It makes me feel happy. That feeling of happiness is quickly taken away from me when I remember what day it is. Today is the reaping. My first reaping. I hold Buttercup closer, and I continue to flick through the berry book. All the reading makes my eyes feel heavy so, I go and cuddle up with mum.

When I wake up I can see rays of sun coming in through the window. I look over to mum and notice she is gone.

She is already up and cooking something, a stew maybe.

There is a tub of boiled water waiting for me. I get in and scrub myself down. Then when I get out I find laid out on the bed a skirt with a ruffled blouse.

When I put it on though it is too big. "It's too big," I call to my mother. "That's alright I will fix it with some pins," she replies walking over to me. She reaches down into a draw and pulls them out. "Thank you," I say but barely audible. Mum does the pins and does a really good job but a bit at the back just won't stay.

Mum and I wait for Katniss in silence. I can't stop thinking about how likely it is for Katniss to have her name picked out. I know that my name is in there only once and as Katniss says it is very very unlikely I will get picked but I am still scared.

Not too much later, Katniss comes home. Katniss goes in the bathroom washes herself in the tub of water then gets changed.

I walk over to her "You look beautiful." "And nothing like myself," Katniss says. Katniss then hugs me, I hug her back. "Tuck your tail in, little duck," she says as she fixes it. I giggle and give her a "Quack." "Quack yourself," She says laughing. "Come on, let's eat," katniss says before giving me a kiss on my head.

For breakfast we have my goat, Lady's milk and some bread made from the tessera. I got my goat from Katniss one year for my birthday. I can still remember how happy I felt when she and Gale walked in with it. She even had a bow on.

We eat but I am having a hard time at this I am so nervous. I try my hardest not to cry though, because then Katniss will worry and that's not fair. She has her name in so many times; she has enough to think about.

We go to the square at one o'clock. It is a big place, and with all the people, and cameras and the stage, it is scary. Everyone signs in, and then goes into their places. We are separated by age, so I can't be with Katniss.

I am at the back which makes me feel safer, further away from the stage where the people can cause you definite death are.

Up on the stage are three chairs, and two glass balls. Filling the chairs are Effie Trinket, she dresses weird like the other Capitol people. Mayor Undersee he is a tall bald man. At exactly two o'clock Mayor Undersee walks up to the podium.

He talks to us about the hunger games about why we are here.

He tells us how we are a country that rose up from the ashes together. He lists the disasters, the droughts, the storms, the fires, the massive sea's that swallowed up much of North America then the brutal war that followed in result of little sustenance.

The result was Panem, a capitol ringed by thirteen districts. Then came the dark days, the uprising of all the districts against the capitol twelve were defeated, the thirteenth blown up.

The treaty of treason is there to ensure peace and no more uprisings, but it also brought the hunger games which is why we are here today.

The rules well there aren't really that many are: Each district must provide one girl and one boy from the age of twelve to eighteen to enter the hunger games these kids are called tributes. They are then put in an outdoor arena to fight to the death; that's the scary bit.

I look towards the glass ball. Katniss's name is in there twenty times and mine once. What if Effie Trinket picks one of us.

The Mayor then reads out a past list of district twelve victors. It is quick though because there are only two.

The only one alive he is called Haymitch Abernathy, he is always drunk though.

Around about the moment his name is called he walks up and onto the stage. He falls into his chair filling the third chair.

The Mayor then calls over Effie Trinket. Effie walks over to the glass ball looking very happy, it is almost disturbing. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favour."

I swallow hard and I can feel myself starting to break a sweat.

She starts talking about how honoured she is to be here but I know she doesn't want to be here she would prefer a 'better district'.

"Ladies first," she says. I have butterflies in my stomach and I am sweating. My breathing is becoming rapid. Effie puts her hand in the glass ball. She pulls out a slip and waves it in the air. She goes back over to the podium and smooth's it out.

She reads out the name

Primrose Everdeen.


	2. Saying Goodbye is never easy

** 2**

I stumble backward shocked.

I take a couple of steps forward. "Come on dear, that's the way," says Effie Trinket.

Tears fill my eyes and I clench my fists.

I hear the crowd unhappy that I was chosen because I am twelve. "Prim!" I hear Katniss call. "Prim!" she calls again. "Prim! No! Prim!" she frantically yells. I turn around and see her fighting against the Peacekeepers. T

hey hold her back with ease though.

Katniss gives up as I walk onto the stage. I start to cry too now. Katniss retakes her place sobbing.

"Well, what a drama that was. Was that your sister upset, I bet it was your sister," says Effie. "Yes it was," I say.

I search the crowd for my mum, we lock eyes. She is sad too. "Alright then, we should be moving onto the boys," she says in her stupid Capitol accent. She walks over to the boy's glass ball.

She gets a slip from there. She walks back and smooths it out. I can see the relief on every girls face, and the worry on every boy's. "Peeta Mellark," she calls out.

Everyone seems to make a path way for this boy. They apart from Peeta Mellark, look relieved. He looks worried. He slowly makes his way to the stage. He isn't that tall but he is muscly. He has blond hair and blue eyes, like me.

"I give you the two tributes from District 12!" says Effie Trinket. She motions us to shake hands. We do so and while we do Peeta gives me a warm and 'I'm sorry' look.

The anthem then plays.

With that the Peacekeepers lead us off to the city hall. I am taken to a room and left to be by myself.

This room is the richest place I have ever been in. There is carpet that is soft for my feet. And a chair that I sit on, made from the richest materials I have seen, maybe silk or velvet. That's what Katniss said that the Capitol uses for their chairs and other furniture.

This is where I will say my goodbyes to my family and friends.

Katniss and my mother walk in together first. "Katniss!" I say as I run and jump in her arms. "It's ok, you're gonna be ok. You're gonna be ok," says Katniss.

"I don't want to die," I say as I cry. Katniss puts me down. "Mum," I say before hugging her. "Be brave for me, and remember I love you no matter what," says Mum. "I love you too," I say. I turn to Katniss still crying. "Do you promise you will look after Buttercup and Lady? Please promise me you will," I say.

"I promise," says Katniss. "Don't forget to tuck your tail in you little duck."

"Quack," I say.

Katniss and I hug again. "I love you so much," I whisper to her ear, still hugging. "I love you more than anything in this world," whispers Katniss.

I hug her tighter.

"Prim. I believe that you can win if you stay low and away from any Careers. Let them kill everyone else. And don't go in the bloodbath. You know some berries; I see your read the book sometimes-"says Katniss. "I know every berry in that book," I correct her. "Even better. Use things like that for food. Don't fight run away. Climb trees, I taught you that when I showed you how to hunt once. Be careful. I love you."

"I will," I promise.

The Peace keepers open the door. "No, no don't leave me. Katniss, Mum, I love you!" I yell out. Katniss fight the guards "I love you too" she says. The Peacekeepers haul her out and she is gone.

Possibly forever.

I wait a little while longer when Flo walks in. Flo is my best friend.

"Flo," I say crying. "Prim, this isn't fair," she says. "I still can't believe _you _got picked. You can win I believe you can do it. Obviously it won't be easy but you can. Prim remember if you kill someone it is out of self-defence even if you chase after them you are still defending yourself, one less person that can kill you. I know you're good with carving things with knives I have seen you do it to wood before. Use that! Make yourself a spear if you can get your hands on a knife or something like it," she says.

It's true I do carve things. But pretty sculptures that I then hide in a small hole under the house I dug.

I don't carve things that could hurt someone. I hug Flo; she would do way better in the games than I will. We stay in each other's arms until she is called out by the peace keepers.

The next person to walk in is the baker.

He walks in holding something in his hand. It is a cupcake; it has beautiful designs all over it.

"Wow, this is amazing, thank you, can I eat it?" I say. "Yes of course that is why I bought it. Primrose I need to tell you something. I am Peeta's father. Peeta is the one that decorates the cakes. The pretty one's you see out the front of the bakery he designs and decorates them. If Peeta doesn't win, I hope you do. Peeta said that he will not try and hurt you if you do the same," says the baker.

"Of course. His designs are amazing," I say.

"Thank you, Prim, I am really sorry this happened," he says.

For the rest of the time we sit in silence.

I decide to save the cupcake for later.

Gale walks in next. I run over and hug him. I burst into tears. "Gale, make sure that Katniss looks after Buttercup and Lady. Promise me," I say. "I promise," he says.

"Thank you, for being there for Katniss all the time. Can you be there for her now? She will need someone because the chances of me surviving are low," I say. "Of course, anything Prim," he replies.

Gale and I hug. He is like a really close cousin to me.

The peacekeepers walk in to collect Gale. "Goodbye Prim," he says. "Goodbye, Gale," I say. He walks out.

Finally, the mayors daughter walks in. "Hi, Prim right?" she says, I nod.

"Yes, your Katniss's sister. I want you to have this." She holds out a Mockingjay pin "Thank you," I say "It's ok. I want you to have this as your token. It will protect you," she says.

"I promise that I won't take it off. It will be my reminder of home," I say.

Madge then gets up and leaves.

I am left alone sitting again for about ten minutes before the Peacekeepers come to collect me. We are taken from the justice building to the train station.

It does not take very long but I quietly sob at the thought that I am being taken further away from my family and home every second.

We get out from the car and there are so many reporters all trying to get a shot of my face. I can see my face on a screen on the wall. My hair is all messed up and I have red all around my eyes from crying.

I look at Peeta and find him in pretty much the same condition.

We have to wait outside the train for a couple of minutes so that every camera can get film or a photo of us. Finally we are allowed in.

When I walk into the train I am in awe. This is even fancier than the justice building. All this money though could have saved the lives of so many in District 12.

"I know it's amazing. Want to know what else is amazing? How fast we are going. We are travelling at 250 miles per hour. It will only take one day to arrive at the Capitol," says Effie Trinket.

My eyes fill with water; I will be in the Capitol in one day. I run to the window.

I can see home slowly disappearing forever.


	3. Journey to the Capitol

** 3**

Peeta and I are both given our own quarters. It has a huge and comfy looking bed. A television, a private bathroom. The bathroom has what is called a shower. There are drawers with clothes made to fit me.

There are Avox's to help you. I really hate the idea of them though.

They have their tongues chopped off for betraying the Capitol and are now like slaves.

Everything is at my disposal.

Effie told me that I have to be ready for supper in an hour. I decide to have a shower.

I remove my clothes and see Madge's Pin. I carefully place it on the bench, it is the only piece I have of home with me.

I get into the shower and find an entire palate of settings. I press a couple buttons to make it just warm. When the water first falls down in me I get a shock. It is so weird. It is like having a little private raincloud over you. But it is warm.

I press another button that makes red gel spray all over me from little jets in the wall. The water quickly washes it off but now I smell like roses. I get out and find a small palate.

I place my hand on it. When I do this it seems to send some sort of a shock wave up my spine into my head and everywhere! This shock wave dry's me and my hair instantly, it also untangles it.

I walk over to the wardrobe and decide to choose a dress to wear.

I decide on a very pretty, baby pink coloured dress that is just above my knees. When I put it on it looks so perfect for me I can't help but wonder if it was made specifically for me.

It has been about an hour so I decide to walk out for dinner. I go through a small corridor and into a perfectly painted dining room.

Peeta Mellark is already there and waiting beside him is Effie Trinket and some Avox's. I sit down next to Peeta. "Where's Haymitch?" asks Effie. "Last time I saw him, he was going to take a nap," says Peeta. "Well it's been an exhausting day," says Effie.

The first part of supper is a thick carrot soup with a rich looking orange colour. There is a green salad it has every shade of green in it you could imagine. There are lamb chops, mashed potatoes, cheese, fruit and a chocolate cake.

I grab a plate with a bit of everything. My favourite is the fruit and chocolate cake. It tastes soooo good. But now I am full and I am feeling a bit sick. I take deep breaths and tiny sips of water.

"At least you two have manners. The pair last year didn't, it completely upset my digestion," says Effie. I

can't help but smile. I feel proud that Effie thinks I have good manners, my Mum taught me.

As for her comment about the pair last year, they are dead now. That was their first decent meal. I don't think Effie knows but she is being mean.

Once everyone has finished we go into a little room to watch the reaping's on television.

First they show District 1 it goes up from there.

There are two people that look like they really could win a boy from District two I think, his name is Cato. And another from District 11 his name is Thresh.

There is only one other 12 year old and her name is Rue. If we lived in the same district and we weren't going into the Hunger Games then we could have been friends she looks nice.

Finally it shows me. I am called up and start crying pretty quickly, then Katniss screams out my name; I cry more then I reach the stage. I answer Effie's question and Peeta's name is being called out, we shake hands and then it ends playing the anthem.

I realise that watching this has tears welling up in my eyes so I excuse myself to my room.

Once I reach the room I burst into tears and just flop on the bed. I cry and cry and cry until I fall asleep.

They run at me swords, knives, maces and spears in hand. I have nowhere to go, I am already too tired. They are gaining on me and I trip. The one with the brown hair laughs, they all laugh. I curl up in a ball. The one with brown hair lifts his sword high, and then quickly he brings it down on me.

This is the dream I get every time I am scared about something to do with the Hunger Games. For the past couple of years it has been for Katniss's sake now it is about me. The worst part is that it could come true in only a matter of days.

I need to get away from this room and I do.

I walk into the same dining area from last night and find a buffet setup. I look to an Avox and ask if I can grab something. She nods in approval.

I can't help but wonder what she did to get her tongue cut off. Maybe she disagreed with the Hunger Games and didn't watch so now they make her work here. In the District 12 department so she meets all the tributes that soon die. "Thank you," I say.

I grab a pancake a waffle and a creamy brown liquid and juice.

I eat the waffle taking sips at my juice it is orange juice. When dad was still alive he used to bring us an orange and cut it up between everyone. It was only if he had done really well hunting that we could afford one.

I drink the juice and wonder if dad is watching over me now. Does he know I am in the Hunger Games? Probably going to die? I guess if I do though I will be with dad.

I finish the waffle and Pancake and move onto the brown liquid. It does not smell like coffee. Sometimes that is what mum drinks if we can afford it. I take a sip it is very chocolaty, I like it. I finish it quickly.

Once I am done I walk around getting myself lost I result to going back to my room.

I walk back and forth bored.

I decide I can't take it anymore and walk back out to the breakfast area. I find Haymitch, Peeta and Effie.

"Ahh, you decided to join us," says Effie.

"Oh, yes. I already ate," I say as I take a seat.

I fiddle with my thumbs feeling intimidated. "Sorry," I say.

"Thanks, for waiting," says Haymitch.

"Leave, her alone," says Peeta.

"Why should I?" says Haymitch.

"Because I said so," says Peeta.

"Stop, it doesn't matter," I say.

"Yeah, Peeta stop. Your job isn't protecting her," says Haymitch.

"Well, you don't seem to be doing a good job at your job? Aren't you meant to help your tributes?" says Peeta.

"Oh, we have a feisty one," says Haymitch.

"Haymitch, Peeta is right. Aren't you meant to help us?" I ask.

"Yes, Prim, he is," says Peeta, angrily, but his anger is toward Haymitch.

"I never help tributes. I am just here for the alcohol.

"That's enough," Peeta says as he goes to grab Haymitch's drink. Haymitch punches Peeta in the face. I quickly pull Peeta away from Haymitch and take a swing at Haymitch. He dodges it.

"What the? Since when can you fight?" asks Haymitch.

"I…I don't know I just saw someone in trouble and needed to help them," I say.

Peeta goes to grab ice. "Don't it will show you have been in a fight," says Haymitch. "But that's against the rule-"starts Peeta. "Only if you get caught. If you don't even better," says Haymitch.

"You two get up," says Haymitch.

He sizes us up and down.

"Ok. I know the two angles I am going for with you two. Will you train together or separate?" asks Haymitch.

Peeta speaks up "Separate."

"Ok. We are going to pull up into the train station now and there will be camera's everywhere, be nice. Once you have passed them you will be taken to be 'fixed' by your prep team and stylists. You won't like what they do but you will put up with it."


	4. Playing with Fire

** 4**

"Owww!" I say as the Venia pulls another strip of fabric from my leg that takes all the hair with it.

Venia looks ridiculous with her gold tattoos above her eyebrows, and her aqua hair.

"Just one more than you're all done. Because your hair is blond we don't need to do your arms or back!" she says brightly. "Ok. One more," I say. I close my eyes and grit my teeth. She rips it off and I can feel the tears rolling down my face.

"Oh, I am so sorry come here," she says pulling me in for a hug. I hug her back feeling a small feeling of comfort, the only feeling of comfort since I was reaped.

"Are you alright now? How about we grease you down, it helps with the pain of waxing," she says.

She calls over a plump woman apparently named Octavia. She rubs me down with a Lotion. At first it stings but then my saw skin settles down and it feels better.

"Thanks," I say.

They then take me from the table I have been on and tell me to remove the robe I have been allowed to wear on and off.

They get tweezers and pluck off any remaining bits of.

At the beginning I was very embarrassed but I am almost desensitized to being naked in front of them now.

They all stare at me and are happy with how well they have done. "You look so pretty, I am so jealous. You know what I reckon you would suit aqua hair like mine, with a couple of shade of pink in it. Oh and Gold eyebrows!" says Octavia.

"Alright, alright calm down Octavia," says Flavius.

"We should call Cinna." "Yes we should let's go get him," says Venia.

The all leave to get Cinna. I wait aqwardly, naked in a very unfamiliar room.

All of the walls are white, it's kind of scary.

The finally come in and so does Cinna. It's weird he looks normal.

The only thing different about him is the gold eyeliner he has above his eyes. It looks really good on him.

If everyone dressed like Cinna the District's wouldn't think that the Capitol is so stupid.

Cinna looks me up and down and I feel really intimidated. I am not used to Cinna seeing me. I really need to cover up, but I resist.

Cinna has tanned skin and very short hair. "Hello I am Cinna," he says.

"Hi, I'm Prim," I say.

"Well, Prim, how about you put on your robe and we can chat." I pull on the robe and follow him.

We walk into a room. It has two red couches facing each other with a table in-between them, three white walls and one which is glass. It provides a window to the city. I think it is about afternoon but the sky is overcast.

Cinna invites me to sit and takes a seat himself.

As I sit down he presses a button. The top of the table splits in half and out comes a meal from below.

There is a creamy sauce, chicken, the tiny vegetables again and a pudding a similar colour to Buttercup.

My eyes tear at the thought but I blink them away. I hope Katniss is feeding Buttercup. She did promise, and Gale promised to make her.

"I'm sorry this happened," says Cinna. I give him a sad smile.

It's funny though he seems to be the only Capitol person to realise that going into the Hunger Games is a bad thing.

"Ok, so Prim. About your outfit for the opening ceremonies. My Partner Portia is you fellow tributes stylist Peeta, and I will be putting you in matching outfits. As you know it is customary to reflect the flavour of the districts in your outfit," says Cinna.

"Yeah, we mine coal. Katniss says the outfits are usually bad," I say before covering my mouth realising who I am talking to.

"It's ok don't worry this is my first year. I didn't design those outfits. We want to do something a bit different. We want to make our outfits unforgettable. So what do you do with coal? You burn it. You aren't afraid of fire are you Prim?" he says.

"Um, a bit," I say. Cinna just laughs.

In a few hours I am dressed into the outfit. I have a black Unitard on and shiny black leather boots. On my back I wear a cape with streamers fluttering off it beautifully, I also have a matching head piece, and this is what will be set on fire.

"It's not a real flame, just a synthetic fire Portia and I came up with. You'll be perfectly safe," says Cinna.

I don't have much make-up on. Just a plane kind of look, with bits of highlighting. I have a two braids one running down either side. "I want everyone to know who you are in the arena. That is why I haven't changed you much. Primrose, the girl on fire," says Cinna.

When Peeta arrives he is in an identical costume.

He has his stylist Portia and her prep team with him.

We are taken down to the bottom level of the Remake centre. The opening ceremonies will start soon. We get a chariot that will go in the parade last.

Everyone is really excited for when we are finally lit on fire.

The opening music begins; it is so loud that you could hear it from ages away.

Massive doors slide open and I can see so many people, I get the butterflies.

I am so nervous I didn't realise how many people there was going to be.

The chariot ride will last about 20 minutes and we will end up in the city centre.

"Do you think the fire will look pretty?" I ask. "Sure, if it doesn't burn us to death first. I will rip off your cape if you'll rip off mine," says Peeta. "Sure. But if it doesn't we will look so good," I say. "Yeah, good luck," he says.

The District 1 chariot roles out then two and so on.

I am so nervous for our turn that I don't notice Cinna walking over until he holds out a lit torch in front of us.

In one swift move he sets us both ablaze before I can stop him, there is no burn though, just a slight tickle. He hops aboard the chariot and ignites our headdresses.

I look at Peeta "Wow, you look amazing."

"So do you," he says obviously dazzled.

"Remember huge smiles, keep your heads held high, you look great!" says Cinna.

The chariot starts and before I know it we are out in the streets in front of thousands of people.

At first they were alarmed but now they should our names.

"PEETA! PRIMROSE!" they shout.

I smile, masking how scared I am.

They throw roses at us and I catch one and hold onto it. It is a baby pink just like the dress I wore on the train.

Eventually we reach the city circle.

We are still on fire and as the president gives his speech we are getting too much time on television to be fair.

They do shoot around to the other tributes as well but mostly us.

We do a final loop before entering the Training Centre. Our prep teams come running to us giving us as much praise as they can get out of their mouths.

It is very overwhelming.

All the other Tributes are giving us dirty looks and I know for sure that we had too much time onscreen.

I look at Cinna and he immediately knows how I feel. "Come on how about I take you to your rooms," he says.

The Training Centre has a floor for every tribute so we go up to ours.

The top one.

We use what's called an elevator. It is so fun I feel like I am shooting up to the sky but we do stop at our level.

I walk onto our room and I can't believe it; everywhere we go just gets better and better.


	5. Thinking of you

** 5**

Effie is still going on about how this year she, just knows will be good.

She is so excited it's kind of funny.

I enter my room, and run over to the wardrobe. Inside it is so many beautiful dresses and pants and tops and skirts.

I don't usually get to wear a dress in the Seam because it is impractical, so after my shower I choose another dress to wear.

This one is white and long with small diamonds over the straps on my shoulders.

I brush out my hair then pull it back with a white headband that has a pretty flower on it.

When I see myself in the mirror I can hardly believe it is me. I look so elegant and well pretty.

When Effie comes to collect me for dinner I can't help but smile. She doesn't say anything though. I walk out to find Cinna and Portia with Peeta on the balcony.

We all sit for dinner and everyone but me is offered wine, I am given some sort of a bubbly drink. I take a sip feel my eyes water and my nose tingle, it tastes good though.

I take another sip and finish the drink before dinner is served, which is fast.

Everyone is talking about what a splash was made at the opening ceremonies so I start on dinner.

There is mushroom soup, green vegetables miniature tomatoes, beef sliced like paper, noodles in a green sauce, cheese and grapes.

I feel like the Avox's are watching me waiting for me to take a sip of apparently what is called sprite, because every time I do they quickly refill it.

One Avox is holding a cake I think. She walks over and places it on the table. She has a match in her pale fingers which she uses to set the cake ablaze. I gasp and pull back before realizing it is safe.

Cinna laughs "It's alright. I ordered it in honour of you fiery debut."

"Oh, thanks," I say with a smile.

We have some cake which is delicious before moving off to the sitting room to watch a recap of the opening ceremonies.

The other tributes had some pretty great outfits, I didn't notice before because I was so scared.

I can imagine Katniss watching the recaps at home.

Right this very second that is what she is doing.

I wonder if she is thinking of me too.

I excuse myself to my room. The tears start rolling down my cheeks again.

Katniss, home, mum, Lady, Gale, Buttercup, Madge, Flo.

Every memory is flooding my mind.

I am completely crying now.

When I reach my room I dive on my bed hysterical. I can't do this I can't be here. I don't want to die.

I try to remember what Katniss told me to do.

'Don't go in the bloodbath. Get berries from the bush on the ones I have knowledge of. Climb trees. Don't fight, run. Don't die. What if I fail her? I probably will.

There will be eighteen year old boys who have trained for this their whole lives.

If there are bushes with berries, I will have food. I will have a weapon, if I can get my hands on a sharp stick to make spears from, using other sticks. If there are trees I will climb them and be out of sight. If I have a weapon and someone tries to hurt me I can throw a knife at them, no I can't.

I would probably let them kill me. I save people in the apothecary, I don't hurt them.

The apothecary.

Mum, what does she think of this? Obviously it's bad but what else.

I fall asleep wondering if anyone truly cares this has happened.

Or if they are all just thankful it's not them.


	6. Making friends

** 6**

I woke up nervous today because today is the first day of training.

We will meet all the other tributes today. They will all not like us already because of the opening ceremonies.

I walk over to the elevator to find Effie, Peeta and Haymitch waiting for me. "Am I late?" I ask. "No, where just early. Come on lets go," replies Haymitch.

Once we are in the elevator it goes down. The training room is actually underground.

When we enter the training centre I feel sick. It is suddenly becoming very real. The arena, the killing. Being in here seeing all the weapons and tributes. It is very real.

Someone comes over and pins the number 12 on my back.

"Go," says Haymitch. Apparently I have stopped dead. "Oh, sorry" I say. I walk forward.

I think I am the smallest person here, oh no there's that other girl Rue we are about the same.

I follow Peeta to the group of Tributes. Atala is the head trainer, she starts to talk. She explains the training schedule.

Experts in each skill will remain at their stations. We can choose what station to go to and when. Some of the stations teach combat, others teach survival skills. We are not allowed to fight anyone else; they have people to practise with already there.

Atala then starts listing all the stations, I know which one I will go to first. There is a poisonous plants and berries station.

When Atala finally finishes everyone rushes to their station. I head over to the poisonous berries and plants station.

There is already a girl there. She has red hair and a face like a fox. She spots me coming over and quickly moves off to another station. I turn around wondering if it was me that scared her off and no one is there so I assume it was.

There is a massive screen and a sort of small podium with a screen too. This is where you control the big screen from.

I have to press the berries that are safe, I then have to say them and then draw them.

I do it a couple of times when I notice that girl Rue coming over.

"Did you want to use this?" I ask. "Yes, thank you," she says.

I stand back letting her take ago because I want to practice again after. I watch her and she is just about as good as me. It's funny how much Rue gets into it, she is concentrating so hard.

I wonder if I look like that.

She finishes and jumps back a bit when she sees me. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realise you were still there." "No, its alright. I'm Prim," I say putting out my hand. She takes it in hers and shakes it.

I smile and so does she. "I'm Rue. Do you want to come with me over to the fire station? Where we can learn to make a fire," Rue asks. "Sure," I reply.

We walk over to the station and we both start making separate fires.

I have only made a few sparks when Rue walks over, her fire ablaze.

"I was the girl on fire, I should be able to do this," I say with a giggle. Rue giggles to. "It's ok. I think we should go to lunch now." We head over to the small crates holding many delicacies.

"Yum," says Rue excitedly.

We grab whatever we want then we go and sit on the floor together.

The Careers have taken up the table. I look around and realise that apart from the Careers, Rue and I are the only ones who are sitting together. Everyone else is just sitting there alone staring at their food blankly.

It makes me feel kind of guilty, that I have a friend.

I think I can call Rue a friend.

"What is it like in eleven?" I ask. "It's really pretty. I work as the person that goes out with all the workers and when a signal is let of I let all the workers know that the day is over," says Rue.

"How do you tell every single one of them?" I ask. "Well Mockingjays, they repeat whatever melody I call out to them," reply's Rue. "Wow. Katniss has told me about Mockingjays I wish that I could see one for real one time. But I guess it's a bit late now," I say.

I look down at my food aqwardly knowing I probably shouldn't have said that.

"So are we like friends?" I ask. "Yeah, I guess we are. What will we do once we get to the arena?" asks Rue. "Um well I guess we could be allies like the Careers, but we won't hunt tributes," I say.

"Yeah that would be good. And definitely no tribute hunting," says Rue.

"My big sister, Katniss, told me too run and hide. Not to pick fights but to run away. That should be our tactic. We can wait till the very end before we actually will have to fight anyone, they will look for us then," I say.

"Yeah. I don't even want to think about later in the Games," says Rue.

"Lunch is almost over what station next?" I ask.

"Well if we are confronted by someone and have no way of escaping we will need to be able to fight some. How about hand on hand combat?" says Rue.

"Sounds good," I say.

We put our dishes on some little trays before moving over to the hand on hand combat station.

First they show us some attacking techniques they then show us defence.

Once we learn them we each get a person to verse.

I prepare myself in a protective stance. Labium I heard someone call him throws the first punch. I duck, shocked. If I hadn't ducked he would have hurt me.

I back up a bit. Next he kicks. I jump back. I can't punch him when I know he hasn't done anything.

"I'm sorry I can't hurt you, you did nothing to hurt me," I say.

"It's alright maybe go to a different station," he says.

I nod "Rue lets go to knife throwing," I say. "Ok," she says.

We walk over and 5 dummies pop up. "Can I go first?" I ask Rue.

"Yep," she says.

I pick up a knife, as I do I see a Career girl laugh at me. My face goes red, and I throw the knives.

One, then two, then three, then four, then five. Every single one hits a dummy.

"Well this is obviously not your first time," says Rue.

"It's my first at throwing them. I carve wood with them at home. I guess the way I use my wrist helps," I say.

"I guess it does," she replies. I look over at the Career girl, she rolls her eyes.

I impressed her.

We are soon called to go back to our levels. Rue and I walk together and stand in the elevator together until she is dropped at her level.

Finally Peeta and I reach ours.

I walk into my room have a shower and get changed my dress of tonight is yellow,

with very small white roses lining the bottom.


	7. Traning scores

**Hi guys thanks soooo much for the reviews!**

**The person without the accout (thats what it says) thanks for reviewing i saw the review and wrote alot of this cause you asked.**

**Please Review it helps push me along. **

**I am going to stop blabbing on now, hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review!**

** 7**

I walk out to dinner in my pretty dress.

I look into the mirror I see a perfectly clean face and skin. Things are all going to change. In only a few days I might be dead.

I walk out to the dinner table and once again I am last. Tonight Cinna and Portia aren't here though. As I sit down Peeta looks towards me "I see you made a friend today."

"Yes, her name is Rue," I say.

"Oh is she that other twelve year old? Careful she seams smart. Peeta have you made any new friends?" asks Haymitch.

"No. I am not joining with the Careers and everyone else either wants to be alone or would bring me down, because they are worse. I am not trying to be up myself or anything but it is true," says Peeta.

After dinner we are allowed to just go back to our rooms so I do. As I walk down the hallway Peeta grabs my arm.

"Hey do you want to see something?" asks Peeta.

"Sure," I reply.

I follow Peeta up a small stair case. When we reach the top there is a door. We go outside and I am greeted by a cool gust of wind, it was pretty hot inside so this is appreciated.

In the centre there is a dome like thing. "It's really pretty out here," I say.

"Yeah I thought you would like it," says Peeta.

The Capitols lights are all still on. "Haymitch said I was aloud up here if I wanted to go up, so I came up here before dinner," says Peeta.

"What do we do if we see each other in the arena?" I ask.

"Well, I would not hurt you for sure, and I hope you wouldn't hurt me," says Peeta.

"Of course not your dad did tell me the deal" I say.

"Yeah," says Peeta.

"The designs you do on the cakes and cupcakes are really, beautiful," I say.

"Thank you, I guess I just really get into it," he says.

"If you make it out, do you promise to do one of this view?" I ask.

"It's a promise," he says and we shake on it.

"Make sure you tell Katniss to save up money and buy it. Tell her it was the last beautiful thing I saw before the Games," I say.

He just gives me that same sad nod he gave me on the stage after being reaped. I smile back before leaving.

I walk into my room and find a massive and comfortable looking top.

I throw off my dress chuck on the top and hop into bed.

The next couple days are practically a repeat of this. On the third day at lunch Rue and I really for the first time talk about what to do in the arena.

"Rue, at the Cornucopia my sister told me to just run," I say.

"Yeah, I know that. I am just saying if there is anything near you and no one else is near it grab it," she says.

"Ok. And where do we meet? Because we don't know what the arena will be," I say.

"Well when we get in there watch each other. If you see the other person in trouble help them out. We have to try and make eye contact to show where to go, if we can't just follow me or I will follow you, doesn't matter," says Rue.

"Ok. And I promise if you do to help the other person out if they are in trouble," I say.

"Yes, of course I promise," replies rue.

"District one, Glimmer," Booms a voice over the speaker. "What was that?" I ask Rue.

"Oh, we are doing our training scores now. Didn't your mentor tell you?" says Rue.

"No, I have Haymitch," I say.

"Oh," Is all Rue says. "Well we are going to show the Game makers what we can do," says Rue.

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"I am going to show them me climbing into the netting up on the net on the ceiling" says Rue.

"Well you are really good. But I don't know what to do," I say.

"You could climb too, or show them your skills with berries or throw knives!" says Rue excitedly.

"Thanks Rue," I say.

One by one the districts are called out. It is Thresh's go when I start to get nervous.

I look at Rue and realise she is very nervous to, she is next. "Good luck," I say hugging her.

"You too," she says.

"District 11, Rue Stenberg," says the same voice as last time.

I wave and smile she smiles back and waves too.

I wait aqwardly with Peeta as rue has her go. Peeta and I are the only ones left so it is very quiet. And eventually he is called leaving me alone.

I don't really know what I will do, I wonder if I can do two things. Hopefully I can do two things because not after two long I am called and escorted to the room.

When I get in there I realise that the Gamemakers are all tired, drunk and bored.

I walk over to the small podium that shows off a large screen like in the training room. I match up what berries and wild greens are safe and not. The Game makers merely nod.

Next I walk over to the knife throwing station.

Someone brings out a large pig, all their attention goes to it. I cough loudly on purpose hoping to get their attention. About two turn around.

Good enough.

I pick up the knives and throw.

One, then two, then three, then four, then five.

I look up the first one hit a thigh, the second one hit the stomach the third also in the stomach, the fourth hit a shoulder and the fifth hit directly between the eyes. I look toward the Gamemakers.

The one's that looked smile. I know that they will be the ones who say my score.

"Primrose Everdeen, District twelve?" asks one. "Yes. That's me," I say. "Ok. Thank you, you are dismissed," he says. I walk out up until I reach the elevator.

I press 12 and start to go up. I smile I did better than I thought I would. If I at least get a five I will be happy, I can't really ask for more.

I reach my floor walk-up "How did you go?" asks Effie. "Better than I thought I would, I should at least get a five," I say. "Considering your height and age I can work with that," says Effie.

I go to my room get cleaned up before walking out to dinner. At dinner there is a lot of small talk before finally getting onto the subject of training. "So Peeta, how do you think you went?" asks Haymitch.

"Bad. I was throwing weights and I dropped one on my foot," he says.

"Nah, it's alright. I don't think they will pay too much attention to you dropping it more too how you actually throw it," says Haymitch.

"What about you Prim?" asks Cinna.

"Well I did two things. I threw knives and said what berries are safe and not on that screen thing. I think I did ok, I should get a five at least," I say.

"Wait you did two things? And they were ok with it?" asks Effie.

"Yeah, I thought you were allowed to," I say worried.

"Well from what-"starts Effie. "Leave her alone. She didn't know and the Gamemakers will know I didn't tell her so get over it," says Haymitch. Effie huffs and Haymitch rolls his eyes.

"Well, I'll say that we should probably go and watch the scores announcement now it will start in like five minutes," says Cinna.

They start off with District one Cato; they show a picture of him then flash his score. All of the Careers are getting between an eight to a ten. The average score is like five. Thresh has just been he got a ten. Now it is Rue.

I wait, nervous for her. I can imagine her on the floor below me nervous. She got a score of seven.

That is so good, she is so lucky. I told her she was really good at climbing.

After Rue it is Peeta, he has a score of eight.

Everyone one get's excited. Effie lets out shrieks of excitement. That is so good! and Good work Peeta! Is all I hear. "Good work," I say.

Next they show me. My picture comes up on the screen.

I gulp.

Up on the screen shows a Seven.

Seven! I smile, letting out a small laugh of relief.

"Prim! Good work," says Cinna. He comes over and gives me a hug.

"Thank you," I say.

"I can really work with that," says Effie. "It means you did something impressive, because of how small and young you are a seven is hard."

"Yeah, you did good. Prim that Rue girl must be smart, she got a seven too. You two might make pretty good allies," says Haymitch.

"Prim! I have a great new dress for you. For the interviews you will love it. And with your Seven, the crowd will love you," says Cinna.

"Goodnight," I say as I leave the room.

I change into the oversized top.

I am happy Rue and I got the same score it might have been aqward if someone did better than the other.

I got a Seven that is good, much better than I expected.

I hope that Katniss and mum are proud of me. I bet Katniss is wondering what I did.

My eyes slowly get heavier and heavier.

Eventually I drift off to sleep.


	8. Interview training

**Sorry for taking awhile before posting; exams :( But they are over now so i will update more :)**

**Please Review It makes me motivated to post faster!**

**Thanx Please enjoy...**

** 8**

"Prim! It is going to be a very, very exciting day today!" says Effie.

I roll over, trying to pretend that Effie isn't there.

She walks over opening every blind in the room. Light pours in.

Effie walks over shaking me "Come on it's time to get up. Sleepy head."

I slowly remove myself from my pile of pillows and my doona. I practically drag myself to the wardrobe. I didn't realise how tired I would get from training.

I manage to pull on a white singlet top and some tights. I pull my hair into a messy ponytail and follow Effie out.

Breakfast is the usual eggs, bacon, beans, pasta's, juice, hot chocolate, bread, sausages, etc. I scoff down as much as I can.

"So today we are going to have you each for about four hours," says Effie. "With me first is Prim, then second I get Peeta."

"Ok," I say without taking my eyes from my food.

Once we are finished I follow Effie.

"Well, I think you already have a good fashion sense, that is apart from today. I like the dresses you have been wearing; even though you will wear a dress designed by Cinna, you already know how to wear one. Have you ever used heals?" asks Effie.

"No, well my mother has this one pair she kept from when her family had money, when I was little I would play in them," I say.

Effie huffs.

"Alright, well we best get to work," she says.

She starts off with small heels and a long dress that goes to my ankles. It is just plain black and so are the high heels.

"This will not be your interview dress. However it is the same length and the high heels are the same, because your young they aren't too big or anything," says Effie.

"Ok," I simply say.

I walk in them with ease, I feel, Elegant. Effie pushes up my chin with her hand, and then claps in joy.

"Perfect, you are perfect. You have no idea how good you look! Gosh, I wish Cinna could see you now," she says.

For the next hour Effie shows me the correct way to sit, to seem friendly.

For example, your arms cannot be crossed you have to have them open signalling you are open to questions, you have nothing to hide and you are not nervous. But here's the catch you have to do that, while looking lady like. Once I have finally conquered this Effie is a bit dumbfounded.

"Um, well, I honestly can't think of anything else we need to do. I guess we could talk?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," I say.

There is a bit of an aqward silence. I can't believe I am wasting my time! I finally have time to ask a Capitol person about anything and I can't think of a question! Finally I do.

"Effie, why do you and other people in the Capitol dress funny?"

"Well, umm here it is normal. It is fashionable," she says.

"But why go over the top? The dresses I have been wearing recently looked pretty, didn't they?" I ask.

"Yes, I guess, but we have a saying here. 'The more the better' so that applies to make-up, more just looks better," says Effie.

"Oh," is all I manage because I know that I will never win this argument.

"What about the Games? What do you find entertaining about kids killing each other?" I ask.

"No, sweetie. You're looking at it wrong. Obviously it's entertaining to watch kids kill each other, the gruesome bits are gross though. But the festivities that surround it, the reaping's, the betting, the parties, the opening ceremonies, the interviews, for me making money, the victor's interview, the following interviews, the victory tour. All of you in the districts just look at it wrong," she says.

I slump down in my chair. Does she not realise what it is like in the Districts? Parents lose children, siblings lose sibling.

The Capitol looks at it wrong.

"Well, Prim, our time is almost up," says Effie looking at her diamond encrusted watch. "How about you give me one last winning smile and we head out to lunch."

I give Effie the nicest smile I can pull off.

"Great. Let's eat!" she says.

We walk out through the hallway and for once were first. The Avox's load our plates with food. Soon enough Haymitch and Peeta arrive.

"How did you go?" asks Effie, very cheery.

"Alright, we have figured out what Peeta, will do for his interview. He's set," says Haymitch.

We quickly finish lunch and it is my turn with Haymitch.

He is going to determine how I will act in the interviews. For the very few Games that I remember a lot of the tributes played a type of person. Somewhere fierce, others graceful, one was innocent, and some funny.

I don't know what he has in mind for me though because I can't be looked at as a weak little girl.

"So, Prim. You're smart, pretty and sweet," says Haymitch blankly. Probably so I don't mistake that as a complement.

"Don't let the crowd know your sweet. They will think you can't kill," says Haymitch.

"But I don't know if-"I start.

"I don't care; you will kill if it will protect your life, that is not bad, that is self-defence. Plus the Capitol won't know. I want you to show them you're smart, but don't be cocky; you want them to like you. It may just save your life. Be pretty, but not sexy your too young for that. You need to let them know how badly you want to go home. And show them you would do anything to get there."

"Ok, I could pull it off," I say.

For the remainder of them time Haymitch and I do practice interviews and I have to answer some tuff questions.

"Well, Prim, you actually surprised me, you did alright. You know, you might have a chance in the Games," says Haymitch.

He gets up as to lead me out. I try my best but can barely hold the grin off my face.

I might have a chance in the Hunger Games. Me, small little Gentle, always needing help Me.

I have a shower and then get changed back into my dress from before. It is a beautiful violet that hangs down around my ankles. I come out to dinner to find Effie and Haymitch but no Peeta yet.

I dig into my food, knowing any weight I gain now will help.

I am surprisingly not nervous for the interview. I am almost excited to show the Capitol I am not just some weakling little girl.

Peeta arrives and Effie and Haymitch discuss how we did.

"What are you going for?" asks Peeta.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, like what kind of person will you be for the interviews?" he says.

"Oh right. I am going to show the Capitol I have brains, and I can also kill if it comes to it," I say.

"You?"

"Oh, alright. I am going for likeable. Apparently I am naturally like that," Peeta says imitating Haymitch's tone that probably was used.

For desert we get pudding and ice cream and muffins and cupcakes. My favourite is the ice cream.

"This is so good! Just like the sprite!" I say excitedly.

"Well, you are in for a treat!" says Effie. "There is a thing called a spider. It is where we put a soda of your choice into a cup with ice cream."

An Avox leaves the room to get one before I get the chance to say anything.

Within two minutes she is back with one I eat/drink it and love it. It tastes so sweet.

Two more later I arrive in my room, full.

I can't even bear to think of food.

If only I could share some of this with Katniss and mum. They would be hungry at home right now waiting to watch my interviews tomorrow.

I feel kind of selfish.

I fall asleep very quickly tonight tired from all of the training today.

Knowing I am ready for my interview tomorrow.

**Hope you liked the chapter please review now really appreciated!**

**Getting closer to the actual Games keep reading to find out how Prim will go**

**:)**


	9. Interview

**Hi again! I got 77 views since i posted last night and not a single review. I was super disapointed. **

**Dosen't matter though! **

**Got a new chapter for you now hope you like it and**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**:)**

** 9 **

The morning comes quick and today I am in the hands of Cinna and the prep team. I am excited to see Venia she is so nice to me.

"Venia will there be any more waxing?" I ask.

"No silly. The hair won't have grown back yet!" she says happily.

They work on me for the rest of the day changing the colour of my skin into a beautiful glowing Satin. They stencil beautiful patterns down my arms.

Venia does my hair. She uses something hot that they apparently call a straightening iron. Venia then puts streaks of orange/ red through my hair but not too many. She then curls these. She gets two pieces of hair, from either side of the front of my head, and then pins them both back. The hanging parts at the back she then plaits and ties with thin yellow ribbon.

My nails get designs on tem like tongues of fire.

They then put a layer of cream over my face that evens out every flaw I have. They emphasize my eyes with makeup and put a baby pink on my lips.

"Cinna said he saw you wear this colour the other night. But on a dress. He said it looked great and we should use it for your lips, I think he was so right," says Octavia.

"Yes, wow! That is so true!" says Venia.

To finish off I am covered in a layer of gold shimmering dust.

Cinna walks in with my dress, he has some sort of a cover over it.

"Close your eyes. You can't see the dress until it is on you," says Cinna.

"Ok," I reply.

I close my eyes and feel the dress be placed over me. It is really heavy.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now," says Cinna.

Everyone is hushed. Slowly I open my eyes. I look in the mirror and am taken aback.

"Oh, Cinna. This is amazing. Thank you," I barely get out.

I can't take my eyes off myself. There are jewels that run down the entire dress. They are in the colour of fire. There are even little blue ones at the top that just make it look so real.

When I move it gives the illusion that I am being engulfed in fire.

The prep team is squealing in excitement. Cinna dismisses the prep team but Venia gives me a hug before she leaves

"Good luck honey, you'll do great," she says.

I hope so I think.

"Thank you so much Cinna really. You and Venia are the nicest people I have met here," I say.

Cinna pulls me in for a hug then releases.

"It's alright. I understand how you feel," he Cinna.

He starts whispering. "I don't actually like the idea of the Hunger Games. I do this because I know that district twelve doesn't always do that well. So I thought that their tributes should get an advantage."

This time I hug him. I squeeze him tight. He understands, finally a sane adult that I can really look up to. I need that.

"What does Venia think?" I ask.

"She doesn't want you to die she really wants you to win," he says in reply.

"We need to go now."

"Ok," I reply.

We walk out and find the rest of the team waiting.

Last again.

Peeta's team have obviously been working hard, he looks great.

He has a black suit with flame accents on that fits his frame perfectly. Our outfits work well together but this time we don't match.

Effie is all complements and I think Haymitch mumbled something under his breath.

When we get out of the elevator, I see all the other tributes. They look amazing too. We walk in a single file line across to our seats.

The lights from all over the city are beautiful all the different colours of them. There are so many it is almost blinding.

The District one girl 'Glimmer' is called out. She is going for sexy. Her gold dress is practically see through. Ceaser has powder blue hair matching eyebrows and lips. She steps up to the centre of the stage to join Ceaser.

He is so nice and helpful when you're lost for words. It goes tribute by tribute walking up and being interviewed.

I start getting nervous at district eleven, it is Rue's go. She is wearing a beautiful dress with wings; she almost flutters up to the stage. I can hear the gasps in the audience. When she is being interviewed she mentions about how she can climb and is hard to catch. Also that it's possible she made a friend.

Me, she was talking about me.

I get the wings not she can almost fly away from hunters she will free herself from them.

Thresh goes next he has his go and finally my name is being called out.

When I walk out onto the stage I get even bigger gasps than Rue. The reflection of the city lights on my dress must look amazing.

I get kind of giddy and decide to twirl for them. I remember the way it looked at the slightest movement but imagine twirling.

I stop though because I need to not be acting too young. The way they did my makeup did make me look older.

"I love the dress" says Ceaser.

"So do I," I say regaining my balance and sitting down. "But don't tell me, tell Cinna," I say.

Every camera in the room seems to have found his face. _Sorry_, I think.

He looks embarrassed so Ceaser says "Oh, stop you know its good." He then turns to the crowd. "Am I right? Or am I right?" The crowd roars in reply.

"Well back to Primrose," he says.

"You can call me Prim," I say.

Haymitch would be proud. By saying this I am acting as if the Capitol is my friend.

"Well, P_rim_, what is the best thing about the Capitol so far?"

"Well, _Ceaser_," the crowd laughs at the way I mock Ceaser's tone. "I reckon it is probably the wonderful dresses I get in my wardrobe. I have been wearing a different one every chance I get. Oh and of course these outfits I have been getting that are designed by Cinna," I say.

"Yes, that's my favourite thing too," says Ceaser now mocking my tone.

The crowd is hysterical.

"Alright enough of that, I think we need to address a more serious topic now," says Ceaser as the crowd hushes one and other. "How do you think you will go in the Games?"

"I think I definitely have a chance. I desperately want to go home and I am willing to do anything to get there. I have my sister and my mum," I say.

"Was that the one crying at the reaping?" asks Ceaser.

"Yes, that's her," I say.

"Well, she seems lovely and I bet you will give it all you've got. I wouldn't dream of counting you out," says Ceaser.

The buzzer signals the end of our three minutes.

"Well that's the buzzer; I think you are an unforgettable tribute. Everybody, Primrose Everdeen, the girl on fire!" says Ceaser.

With that I walk off the stage shaking.

"You did amazing. Where did that confidence come from?!" squeals Effie.

"I don't know. It just kind of came over me. I just knew I had to do well at this to get home, so I did," I say.

"Well, the crowd just loved you! Your one of my favourite tributes ever!" Effie exclaims.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

Could I possibly be Effie's favourite tribute?

And could the crowd possibly like me?

**Thanks for reading this chapter I hope you enjpyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing.**

**Please review**

**They really do help!**


	10. Launching

**Hi :) thanks for reading my story so far. Hope you like it! **

**Here is the next chapter please review!**

**Thankyou to** **KatnissEverdeenthegirlonefir e12 for writing a review it was so sweet **

**Enjoy...**

** 10**

The night goes on. We head back to our headquarters, have dinner then watch a recap.

I know what everyone means by I seemed confident, it just kind of came over me.

"Oh Prim, you did so well!" says Effie, ecstatically.

"You, too, Peeta. You too are amazing," Effie continues now tearing up.

I stumble back, the way I did when my name was called at the reaping. This will be the last time I see Effie and Haymitch considering I will probably die tomorrow.

Tomorrow! The Games are tomorrow! I start to cry.

"E-E-Effie, I will miss you so much I really don't want to die. The Games start tomorrow at ten am! I don't want to die," I am full on bawling my eyes.

Effie is crying too "I don't want you to die either. But some things I can't control. Oh, Prim. I know you didn't deserve this, I'm sorry. I should've just moved my hand a bit to the left in the bowl then you wouldn't be here. I am so sorry, Prim!"

"No, no Effie, if it wasn't me then it would have been someone else. I am just really scared. The next time you see me I will be in the arena. This will be the last time we ever talk in person!" I say barely able to speak while crying this hard.

"Come here," Effie pulls me in and we hug.

We eventually break free "Goodbye Prim, I really will miss you."

Effie runs over to hug Peeta and Haymitch walks over to me aqwardly.

He puts out his hand to shake mine but I push it out of the way and hug him.

I have pulled myself together by the time I whisper in his ear "Bye, Haymitch. Thank you."

He smiles that sad smile Peeta gives me.

"You better get to bed. Last thing you want is to go into the arena tired," Haymitch says.

I walk over to Peeta and we shake hands. We can't be friends now tomorrow we fight till death. I know he won't hurt me and I won't hurt him, but still.

I walk into my room. I have a shower scrubbing myself as clean as I will get. This probably won't be in the arena. I then wash my hair. I won't get this chance for a while.

I chuck on the oversized top and lay in bed.

I am so emotionally drained that I do go to sleep the last thing on my mind is not wanting to be tired in the arena.

I wake up and find Cinna we walk out to the roof and I am frozen, I try moving it's no use I am froze to the ladder by a shield of sorts. When I reach the top I am not released.

A lady with a syringe walks over to me.

"This is your tracker Primrose. The stiller you are, the more efficiently I can insert it,'' she says.

As if I can move anyway. She inserts the tracker inside me, it hurts, yeah, but I need to toughen up to pain, there's a lot of that in the arena.

We travel for a while before reaching our destination. The Hunger Games arena.

My launch room is new. This is only for me, a historic sight. Like all the other arena's. It's weird the next people apart from Cinna and I will be tourists from the Capitol, with their families, not waiting to die.

I have breakfast.

I am so nervous for the arena but the food isn't easy to come by in one.

I brush my teeth and then Cinna walks in with my clothes.

He helps me into them.

There are some simple trousers then a light green blouse. A sturdy brown belt, a thin black jacket with a hood. It hangs around my thighs.

"Prim, the material in this jacket is designed to reflect body heat. Expect some cool nights," says Cinna.

There are skin tight socks that lay underneath the leather boots. I walk around the room in them to get used to the feeling of them.

They are perfect for running.

Cinna hands me over my Mockingjay pin.

"How did you get that, I wore it yesterday," I say.

"I took it off yesterday's dress the security has to check it," he says.

"Oh, well thanks," I say.

"Well it doesn't seem like there is anything left to do but wait for the call," says Cinna.

It really is sinking in now, I am about to enter the arena. My breathing is rapid and I am shaking as I sip on a glass of water.

I place it down and Cinna embraces me. He goes to let go but I pull him back. I need his protection now.

We are hugging when I hear the pleasant female telling all tribute to get into the glass cylinders.

I look towards it with hatred. That will be the thing that takes me into the arena. I might be dead in ten minutes.

"Cinna?"

"It's ok Prim. You're alright. You have to go into the arena now, it's time," he says.

He is saying what I already know. But saying it aloud makes it official.

Holding his hand I slowly walk over to the tube I lay one foot down on the tube and feel my eyes tear up in complete terror.

I take another step forward and the tube lowers around me.

I mouth the words goodbye to Cinna.

Suddenly I am being lifted up.

A tear escapes my eye. But I quickly wipe it away. I don't want anyone to think I am weak.

I am welcomed to the arena by a very bright sunlight and a warm breeze.

I smell pine tree's but can barely see because of the sunlight.

It's so bright.

Then I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice booming over the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the seventy fourth annual Hunger Games begin."

**Thanks for reading this chapter hope you liked it please review!**

**Anyone that reviews will get a shoutout in my next chapter**

**So please review, i need to know what people think, ideas anything **

**:)**


	11. Let the Games Begin!

**Hi again. sorry this took awhile, NO REVIEWS! I don't want to not post because of no reviews, 200 people not one reviewed. :( **

**You don't need an account to review! **

**Anyway i will stop being annoying hope you enjoy..**

** 11**

I only have sixty seconds now.

There is a countdown.

In sixty seconds I have to run. If I try run before that my legs will be blown by a landmine.

My breathing is rapid as I try to spot Rue. She is about 7 people away from me. That isn't close enough.

She points to a small orange back pack that is quite close to her. I take a deep breath. What should I do? She is definitely going to go after it.

On the complete other side of the line of tributes I see a big buff blond haired guy, I think named Cato. He looks at Rue and smirks. He knows our plan, because he keeps looking back towards the orange backpack and her.

No, this can't be happening. Cato has positioned his feet for the orange pack as well. I look to Rue; I shake my head, to say no. But she just wave's me off.

Something about the way the big guy, Thresh next Rue is wrong. He is glaring at Cato. He has also figured out what is happening, like me.

Rue is ready to run towards the pack, and before I know it I am positioning my feet towards it.

I don't know what my plan is but- The Gong sounds.

I run. I run as fast as I can. I see Rue she makes it to the pack first.

Then comes Cato. I stop running, I am frozen. What do I do? I promised to help.

I start to jog again. Just before Cato grabs Rue's neck, Thresh tackles him. I kind of cry, and breathe a sigh of relief in one small noise.

They are both pretty much an equal fight, I see Thresh winning though.

I smile, but the smile is wiped off my face when I feel a punch to my back.

The wind is knocked from me and I fall to the ground.

There is a girl; she looks about fifteen, on top of me. She wears an orange bun on the back of her neck.

She goes to throw a punch to my head, but I dodge it. It feels weird; it is suddenly as if someone else has taken control of my body because I punch back.

My punch slams into her cheek. She falls backward, shocked. I don't know how, or why, but I throw another punch.

The girl, isn't seriously injured she is just scared like she wants to run but she can't. She knows she has to fight even though she doesn't want to.

This is it I think. She throws another punch that I dodge.

I can't help but think of Katniss watching me. Knowing her she would have skipped school to watch the Games. She will want to know want is happening the whole time. Right now she can see me.

I think it is thinking of Katniss that gives me the strength but as a final defence, I punch her nose as hard as possible.

Blood flows from her eyes and nose and she falls onto me.

I quickly check if she is alive, and she is not. I start to quietly cry.

I killed her.

I think the bones in her nose pierced her brain.

I look up and see another person but thanks to the light I can't see who. I back away and get up to run, but she grabs my jumper.

"Prim, stop. Where are you going?" she says. Oh, it's only Rue.

We start running towards the woods.

"Thank goodness you're Ok. I got scared you didn't make it. I tried to run over but then there was that girl," I say while running.

We run and run and run. I am panting, and my tongue is dry.

"Rue, I can't keep going," I say.

"Neither, let's just walk," she says.

We start walking and there is silence. The trees around me are beautiful, so are the bushes and birds.

"I killed her you know," I say darkly.

"Yeah, I saw her flop on you. At least we know you stand a chance in a fight, unlike me," says Rue.

"You, stand a chance. Don't be silly. I just, I just can't help but think, that girl had a family. She had friends. A life," I say.

"I know, and I also know you would do it again if you needed to. These are the Games," she says.

Thank you Rue! I think. The crowd would think I was a wuss and wouldn't kill again if it weren't for Rue. By the way I was talking.

"Yes, obviously. But well you know," I say letting the crowd know I agree.

We continue walking when Rue suggests we start to climb trees. I agree so we climb up the first one.

When we get to the top Rue says "Oh, good you've done that before. I was worried you didn't have much experience."

"Well, I don't have that much. Katniss, my sister. Taught me a couple times. I pick skills up quickly," I say.

We go on for a while, going from tree to tree.

"Hey do you want to stop now? It is starting to get dark," says Rue.

"Yeah, sounds good," I reply.

Rue managed to grab to back packs, the orange one and a black one. Earlier I took the black one off her to carry.

"So, how did you get the black one?" I ask.

"Well after Cato and Thresh started fighting, I kind of fell back a bit but I still grabbed the orange one. When I fell I landed on a body. They were wearing a bag so I took it. I don't think the person who killed them noticed. They were lying on it. I saw the straps," says Rue.

"Oh, let's see what's in it," I say.

I grab the black bag as she grabs the Orange.

That is when the first cannon fires. One…Two…Three… There are fourteen in total.

Peeta. What if Peeta is one of them? I guess I will find out tonight, when the pictures come up in the sky.

In the orange pack there is a thin black sleeping bag. A pack of crackers. A pack of dried beef strips. A bottle of iodine. A box of wooden matches. A small coil of wire. Glasses that Rue tells me are for seeing at night. And a two litre plastic bottle that is for carrying water, but holds none itself.

I open the black pack and find a two litre water bottle full. Full!

"Rue, this has water," I say shocked.

"Really? I guess he went pretty far into the cornucopia," she says.

The next things I find are a thick sleeping bag. Then A bottle of iodine. A container filled with assorted meats.

"Rue, look at this. This guy went really far into the cornucopia."

She takes the box and opens it.

"Not far enough. If we want to eat this we have to cook it," she says.

"Oh. Around midday when a fire wouldn't stand out. Tomorrow at midday," I say.

Rue puts out her hand "Deal," We both say and shake hands, giggling.

The anthem starts not to long after and the Tributes faces show.

nobody from District 1.

From District 2, Cato.

He died Thresh won!

"I guess Thresh holds a pretty good fight," I say.

"Yeah," says Rue smiling.

District 3, the girl. District 4, the boy. Two out of six Careers died in the initial bloodbath. That is rare.

The girl and the boy from 5. The girl was the one I killed. She was the one that ran away from me at training. She probably tried to push me out of the way when she punched me. She was probably headed for the bush. But just like Flo said. One step closer to home.

From 6 and 7 both died.

The boy from 8.

Both from 9.

The girl from 10.

One more to go.

The boy from 12.

Peeta.

Peeta is dead. Gone forever. The boy that made the pretty cupcakes is gone.

I feel like a weight has been put on my shoulders. Not only do I have to win for, myself, Katniss, mum, dad, Flo, my other friends and Effie, but I now must win for Haymitch. I am all he has left in here.

That also means that anything from sponsors will be given to me.

One step closer to home.

The anthem plays and it is once again silent. Rue and I look towards our stuff.

"Should we both have a bottle each and divide the water?" I ask.

"Yeah, and we will swap what bags we carry every day," says Rue.

"Yeah. But should we sleep in the same sleeping bag? It will be warmer. And one is better quality than the other," I say.

"Yes that's smart," says Rue.

Rue and I Set up the sleeping bag. We never finished looking inside the black bag. Inside there is also three buckles. They fit around the tree perfectly. This would be of no use to everyone else but not us.

We slip into the sleeping bag and pull the buckles around us so we don't fall out of the tree.

"Goodnight," I say.

"Night," says Rue.

We snuggle up and quickly fall asleep.


	12. They did say the Games were dangerous

**Thankyou to **

**KC99**

**and**

**Graceaga **

**for reviewing.**

**I hope you like my Fanfic, (Peeta had to die at the beging of the Games so people didn't get there hopes up that he would survive) anyways here is another chapter enjoy!**

** 12**

I slowly awake. But I am not at home in my bed; I am on something hard and uncomfortable.

Slowly I open my eyes.

Dread fills me. I am in the Hunger Games. There are the luscious green trees from last night, but they look so much better in the light.

Rue.

Where is she? I look down and see her about 20 meters below me. She is crouching down, going through the supplies. She puts the pack on her back and climbs the tree again.

"She lives," says Rue.

"Yes. What were you doing?" I say.

"Oh I was just sorting out the supplies, figuring out what everything is used for. In the black bag, we also got another two pairs of night vision glasses," says Rue.

"Really? That is great!" I say.

"Yeah, well we better start moving," says Rue.

"I am starting to get really hungry, though. Let's have a cracker, and a beef strip each," I say.

"Yep, sounds good," says Rue.

We start moving climbing from tree to tree telling jokes. Rue shows me how to go up in to the canopy. To blend in.

In the black bag there was a knife with a serrated edge so I use that to show her how to carve. I make a small flower from the wood and give it to her. She tries to make a heart but fails it kind of looks like a butterfly.

"This could be a loverfly," I say with a grin, Rue giggles.

Things go on like this for a while that is until we spot our first tribute.

He is a weak looking boy; I don't know how he escaped the bloodbath. But then I figure it out he doesn't have a thing.

"He is the one from 10. His district partner died," whispers Rue.

But not quietly enough.

"Who's there? I am not afraid of you. Show your face don't be a coward come out!" the boy says.

I can feel myself go as pale as a ghost. I look to Rue and she is looking the same way. I point up to the canopy. Rue nods. We start climbing.

"Oh, I can hear you. So you're in the trees huh? Coward!" he says.

I feel myself shaking; I am going as quietly as possible.

Rue and I are now as high as we can go without any branches breaking.

"You're obviously scared of me if you won't come and fight me! Show your face! I am not afraid, I want to go home, you know. Want to know a little skill of mine? Climbing trees. Don't make me come for you! Want to know another skill? Killing," the boy says.

Rue and I hold hands.

We are both scared but know we must keep going.

Rue points to another tree when we hear more voices.

The Careers! They must have heard the yelling.

Rue stops. We both freeze.

"Where is he? I thought you said you heard him," says a boy.

"I did. He went this way I am sure of it," says a girl.

She is that District 1 girl. Glimmer.

"Oh shut up you two. Check the trees he told us he could climb when he was sucking up to us," says another fiercer girl.

"You're right, you two check over there we will check this way," says Glimmer.

Glimmer and the boy walk off. A fierce girl and another girl stay.

"They're both idiots," says the fierce one.

"Clove, calm down they will here you. Why don't we just break off from them or kill them?" asks the other girl.

"Because Cato didn't want to," says Clove.

"Forget Cato, he is dead now. We can do anything we like," says the other one.

"Ok, let's find the boy first though," says Clove.

"Fine," the other one agrees.

Rue and I stay as still and quiet as possible. There is a lump in my throat and tears slip from my eyes.

"Hey, there he is!" says Glimmer.

She starts to climb the tree next to us. He blended in with the bush better than us. The girl climbs but branches start to break beneath her and she stops climbing up.

"What do we do?" asks the other one.

"Jem, your pretty light why don't you climb the tree?" asks Clove.

"I guess," says the one apparently named Jem.

Jem starts climbing and the once confident boy looks petrified. Jem holds a knife ready.

The boy starts to climb again but has gone to high and falls.

Jem throws her knife and it catches his leg. Once he hits the ground, he hopelessly tries to get up and run, but the Career boy stabs him with a spear.

Rue lets a gasp escape her lips, and I cover them with my hands. Slowly I release.

"What was that?" asks Glimmer.

"I don't know," says Clove.

"Why don't you and Marvel check it out?" Glimmer and the boy apparently named Marvel, walk over to our tree slowly.

My stomach drops. What if they see us? I know, we will climb away.

But as Glimmer and Marvel walk away Clove brings her knife down on Marvel.

Marvel was stabbed in the spine and has become paralysed. I quickly cover Rue's mouth again. I have suddenly become immune to this.

"What the hell?" yells Glimmer.

"He was stupid and unnecessary," replies Clove.

"You lucky you're alive. We decided not to kill you."

"Why was there no cannon?" asks Jem.

"He still isn't dead," says Clove as she walks over to Marvel.

She brings out her knife and stabs him again. A cannon sounds.

"Why would you kill another Career so early?" ask Glimmer.

"Well, we decided these Games should be faster than normal," says Clove.

It hits me if these Games are made faster by Clove then Rue and I will have to split up early, after all only one of us can live.

"Come on let's just move on," says Jem.

"But I heard a sound!" says Glimmer.

"Oh right, I did think I saw something when I climbed the tree to get that boy," says Jem.

"Hurry up. Go climb it again!" says Clove.

Jem starts climbing. I look to Rue saying, what do we do? But she shrugs her shoulders with a worried expression.

The girl slowly climbs the tree next to us. "Nothing up here I will climb the next one!" she yells down.

That's our tree.

She starts climbing. Tears are flowing down my cheeks but I make no noise.

The girl gets closer and closer. I try and accept that I will die but I just can't. Every time I think of my family and Katniss.

The girl looks up at us and we make direct eye contact.

My chest is beating fast, tears are flowing from my eyes, and my breathing is rapid.

"Hey above us there are those two stupid little girls," she yells.

I look at Rue and can tell she is thinking the same thing.

That's us.


	13. New problem

**Hi guys! **

**Thanks to:**

**Guest**

**Mockingjay133**

**Someone**

**salma**

**Graceaga**

**For the reviews all really sweet**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter of the story...**

** 13**

"Well get her!" yells Clove.

Rue jumps across the trees and I follow. We go as fast as we can. The girl is good too, not as good. The main problem is Glimmer and clove on the ground; they are keeping up with the pace.

It seems like it has been hours of climbing we aren't going very fast the Careers are jogging but speed up if necessary, Jem has started jogging to.

"Now is the time to get out of here. Jem isn't up in the trees anymore. They will chase us and their fast. We have to go as fast as possible, ok?" says Rue.

I nod in reply.

I am so tired I don't know if I can do this but I know I have to. It is starting to get dark and that will be in our favour.

Rue jumps to the next tree and climbs up then to the next; again I am right behind her. The Careers start shouting but they become distant. I can hear them complaining of exhaustion and saying it's not worth it.

I try not to smile but I can't. I am not going to die, well not today.

Once we have gone far enough we decide to stop.

"Rue, they can't find us. We are too high up to see," I say.

"Ok. But what about food? I am really hungry and we didn't cook the meat," says Rue.

"Tomorrow midday, we will cook it, and pick berries. Tonight we can have two beef strips each, and two crackers each," I say.

Rue nods. I give her, her ration and take mine. After physically exerting myself so much today, food is good but I am still hungry. I know I can't have anymore, but I want it.

I take a sip of water. I only have a quarter of a bottle left. I look to Rue.

"Yeah, I am almost out to, we have to find a watering hole or a river or something," she says.

"We won't last long without it," I say.

Rue and I get into the sleeping bag buckle ourselves in. I am ready go to sleep but the anthem plays.

In the sky tonight was the boy from 10 and Marvel apparently from 1 also the girl from District 8.

I wake up before Rue. It looks about ten in the morning, judging by light.

I climb to the top of the tree. No water in any direction, I sigh and go back to be level with Rue.

I see the black bag and decide to cook the assorted meat. I climb down the tree. Hopefully no one will see the fire. There is steak cut up into pieces so I cook that first. Then I cook what looks like rabbit. There are also some pork chops and the rest I don't know. I finish cooking it, put it back in the container and climb up the tree again.

Something next to me catches my eye. It looks like a nest, a bird's nest. In it there might be an egg.

I climb across and see it, there is an egg. But it is unnaturally coloured. A mutation. If it has a mum, she probably is designed to kill, so I wake Rue.

"Come on, we need to move on. There is a mutations nest right next to us," I say.

Rue becomes alarmed.

"What type?" she says.

"I don't know. Let's just go," I say.

We jump down from the trees and start walking. I go into the meat container and take out two chicken legs, one each.

"Here you go," I say, giving one to Rue.

"Is that all for me?" she says.

"Well, yeah, we have a lot," I say.

"What's it like in Twelve?" says Rue.

"It's ok, I guess. I live in the poorer part. We call it the Seam. Peeta lived in the richer part. His dad was a baker. Peeta used to decorate the cupcakes. He really had a way with designing. All the pretty ways he could portray what he saw, it was amazing. If you went to the edge of the district you could see the amazing forest, I think that's the best bit. What's it like in Eleven?" I ask.

"Well, I really like it. There is forest there, that's where I learnt to climb trees. But the best thing of all is the Mockingjays. The way they sing back your melodies in harmony, the way the sun outlines them in the trees, the way they fly so gracefully. They are what I like the most," says Rue.

"I think there are Mockingjays in here," I say.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure. I thought I saw some," says Rue.

Rue stops walking and sings a four note melodies. Suddenly all the Mockingjays sing the melody back.

I stop walking and observe them. I am noticing them in the trees they are everywhere. They soon stop singing.

I have a go. I sing the first verse of a song Katniss taught me when I was young.

_Deep in the Meadow under the willow A bed of grass, a soft green pillow Lay sown your head, and close your sleepy eyes And when again they open, the sun will rise._

The birds are silent waiting for more but when I no longer sing the repeat it. They take some notes and cross them over with others.

"Wow, you're amazing. Every bird went silent as you sang," says Rue.

I blush.

"Thanks. That is the same with my sister and dad. I never thought I could do that," I say.

We continue walking and singing different songs. Every time I sing they go silent.

As we walk I notice a couple signs of water. There are some insects and I saw a rabbit. We have both finished our waters and are thirsty.

As we continue, I have a headache that is becoming worse and worse.

I look to Rue and her condition is no better. She has dark bags under her eyes and looks exhausted; she finished her water earlier than I did. Her skin looks really dry too.

"Prim, I can't keep going," says Rue, breathless and pretty much whispering.

"Rue, we need to keep going. If we stop now we'll never reach water and we'll die," I say.

As I walk everything around me occasionally blurs. My headache is becoming worse than better. My heart is beating rapidly and my breathing is the same. My body is desperate.

Rue has one arm over my shoulder or she will collapse, I don't know how much longer I can hold her up for.

I have not been able to pee once, if I try I can't. Rue gave up on that a long time ago.

I feel Rue's head and a fever has broken out. I can't waste anymore of her energy.

"Rue, look at me. You have to climb this tree then you can sleep in it. I will continue to look for water without you then come back, Ok?" I say.

She nods her head. Rue places her first hand and starts to climb.

I climb under her because she continues to slip down. Once I eventually have her in a place I think is high enough, I tell Rue to stop climbing.

We settle on a very thick branch. I pull out the sleeping bag and settle Rue into it. I then buckle her in and give her a rabbit leg.

For a moment I sit. I need just a quick rest.

Eventually I gain the will to climb back down the tree. With me I have the black bag and the two water bottles.

As I go I am stumbling, using trees to support me. I need to cry, but no tears come.

Isn't there anyone who could help me? Now that not only is my life in my hands but Rue's too.

I just need to lie down now I can't do it anymore. Wait! Haymitch, he can give me water! If he has any sponsors. Maybe there aren't any sponsors.

I keep going. I am now sure that I will die. I look up to the sky.

I don't know where the cameras are but that seems like the most likely place.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

I drop to the ground. I can't go any longer. I feel something hit me.

I roll over preparing to be killed by Careers or other tributes but it's not. It's a parachute.

I fumble to open it and I find a water bottle. It has water but only about as much as would fit in the cap at the top.

Why would Haymitch do that to me? Is he trying to torture me?

I got no strength out of that tiny bit of water, but it made me determined. Determined to prove to Haymitch that he can't just mess with me like that.

Once I am actually trying to walk again I realise how much determination I need. I result to crawling.

I go into something head first. I fall back, kind of shocked. I look up to see a green shrub.

My eyes are fuzzy, so it is hard to make out, but as my eyes focus, I see berries. They are small and red. Are they wild raspberries? Yes they are! I look closer, just to make sure they are, and not poisonous ones and they are raspberries.

I slowly take a bite of the fresh succulent berry.

If it was poisonous I would know by now I think after five minutes, of munching on them.

I grab all the ones from the bush and put them into the bottle Haymitch gave me. I get up, it's good enough maybe I didn't get water, but these have water in them.

I take only a few steps away when common sense hits me. Bushes need water to survive.

I turn around and walk a little bit further to find a watering hole. It takes everything I've got not to drink it straight. I am smarter than that.

I fill the two water bottles and put drops of iodine in both.

I wait the thirty minutes before drinking. I finish both though.

I grab the container with assorted meats and just chuck the meat into the bag and fill the container with water. I drop iodine into it.

I refill the bottles doing the same.

I put the bottles into the bag and hold the container, waiting until I can gulp it down.

I start to walk but realise I have a problem. How will I find my way back to Rue?

I walk some and realise I made it pretty easy for anyone to find me. As I had crawled I had upset all of the pine needles, leaves and any small rocks.

My newest problem hits me though.

If the Careers found/find my path.

Rue is just a sitting duck, waiting to be killed.


	14. Light in the Darkness

**Thanks to:**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen**

**hellokittyz200**

**Katnessandpeetalover**

**loleepup**

**THGFAN101**

**ihavenoaccount**

**For reviewing. **

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it **

**Please review, if you do i will metion you on the next chapter!**

**Enjoy...**

** 14**

I don't know what it is, maybe the fear and adrenaline but I manage to keep a steady jog back to Rue. The whole time looking out for another tribute.

I stop for a moment to drink from the container. It has been at least a half hour so the water is safe. I want to take a longer brake but thinking of Rue takes me back to reality.

I continue my jog until I finally reach the tree. I climb up and wake Rue.

"Is that water?" she asks her voice still breathless and a whisper.

"Yes, here have some," I say.

I pour from one of the bottles into her mouth. I then leave it to her to keep pouring.

I go into my bag and pull out the berries bottle. Rue sees.

"Are they safe?" she asks.

"I would be dead by now if they weren't," I say.

I pass a handful. The water Rue has drunk is already having an effect. Her skin is looking better, she is more awake, she is moving more and her fever has calmed down.

"Rue, we need to move," I say.

"Already?" she asks.

"Yeah. I didn't realise it before, but I was practically dragging myself to water. I hit everything in my way. There is a direct path to here," I say.

Rue nods in agreement. We climb back down the tree and walk.

We head away from the track; I make sure not to knock rocks or pine needles on our way this time, so we can't be tracked. Once we have gone far enough I pick a tree.

As we climb up the anthem plays.

I hurry so we can see who is in the sky. No one. Nobody died today. Hopefully Rue and I almost dying of thirst was enough to keep the Capitol happy.

Rue and I get into the sleeping bag and buckle in. Finally we fall asleep.

I wake up to a rumble crashing sound. My eyes slowly adjust. Maybe there's an earthquake? Nothing has fallen though.

"Rue! Rue wake up! Get up now!" I say.

I look at her she does not move though.

"Rue! Rue are you ok?!" I scream.

"What?" says Rue, as she slowly opens her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"What wrong? Look around! The fire! We have to move," I am screaming slash picking up all my gear.

I unbuckle us and pull Rue down from the tree with me. We hit the ground but are instantly back up on our feet.

"What way?!" I ask.

"I don't know!" says Rue.

I see a rabbit hoping. "Let's follow it!" I say.

I sprint after the rabbit. Animals seem to know what they are doing.

I run as fast as I can continuingly looking back to check if Rue's alright. I see an opening in the fire. As I run for it a massive fireball explodes.

I practically skid to a stop. The smoke is becoming overwhelming for my lungs. I look to Rue with pleading eyes and she points to another opening.

We run for it but another fireball explodes in front of us.

There is one more opening I spot. Apart from that we are surrounded by fire.

I run, faster than I ever have before. I am literally running for my life. I dive at the end and dodge a fireball.

I get up and keep going, Rue beside me. We run until we are far from the fire. We then climb up a tree.

I go into my pack and find the water.

"Here," I say as I hand Rue water.

Rue doesn't reply she just gulps down the water. I do the same with my water.

"At least the fire burnt away my tracks," I say.

"Yeah," says rue with a laugh.

We watch as the fire makes its way uphill. Burning out at the bottom.

"We need to find my little watering hole, so we can refill. And clean ourselves up," I say.

"Yeah, we do. Once the fire burns out more we go?" asks Rue.

"Yeah," I say.

Eventually it does and we head off.

"I think my hair was singed some," says Rue.

I look to my hair, "Me too." Rue and I both start laughing.

I don't know how we can, but we manage it.

"What about the Mockingjays, are they alright?" I ask.

"They can fly, you know," says Rue.

Rue sings her four note tune again. The Mockingjays repeat it. I

start to notice familiar things again. Like some rocks or gatherings of pine needles. We continue, following anything I find familiar.

Then I find my trail. The fire obviously didn't go this far. We follow my trail, but cover it up as we go.

After a couple hours of walking we find the watering hole.

I fill the bottles and the meat container with water. Rue walks around looking for any other berries or greens. I put in the drops of iodine and wait.

"Prim, come here. Can you check if this looks safe? I think it is but a second opinion is always good," says Rue.

I walk over to look. I look at the plants details. If I am right it is an Amaranth. I pull of the longer part and smell it. Yep it's an Amaranth.

"Yeah, Rue its ok," I say.

"Is it an Amaranth?" asks Rue.

"Yes it is," I reply.

"I'll look for more over here," I say as I walk over to the other side of the watering hole.

I clap my hands over my mouth realising how loud I was.

Nothing happens so I continue walking.

I spot a plant that looks like Asparagus. Not the thick type the Capitol had the normal thin type from the woods.

"Prim, come here. There is a massive patch of clovers, help me pick them," says Rue.

We pick lots and I come across a few other berries.

I go over to the water ,which by now the iodine has taken effect. Rue brings across the container where she put all the berries and greens. It is just after midday, so I start a small fire.

I use some of the clean water mix it in with the greens then boil them over a fire.

Once they are done I use the river water to put out the fire. I then get the sticks and wedge them under a rock. I kick dirt over the black coals. Like I was never there.

"Ok these will taste much better," I say to Rue.

I see Rue has found a raised but flat rock to sit on. I bring up the berries, greens, and water.

Rue and I both take a sip of water, then dig into the greens, and berries. They are surrounding us, so if we run out we can pick more.

If we aren't eating we are singing to the Mockingjays. It's funny, I feel more peaceful than I ever did in district twelve, here in the Hunger Games.

The entire afternoon is spent like this. At one point Rue and I strip down to a singlet and underwear and swim.

We then lay on the rock and dry off.

We then go back to singing to the Mockingjays.

It becomes dark and cold. We are dry so we put back on our layers of clothes and I re-braid my hair, in its two braids.

Rue and I take out the sleeping bag and climb up the tree. We both get into it and snuggle up.

Waiting for the names in the sky.

I feel warm and not safe but not unsafe.

The anthem plays and we eagerly await finding out the dead tributes.

None.

The audience did get to see the fire this morning but apart from that nothing.

"Rue. There aren't that many tributes left. There is us. The Careers, the District 3 boy and Thresh," I say.

"Yeah, I know. We should stay together until the District 3 boy dies," she says.

"Ok," I say.

For the rest of the night we don't talk. I can tell she is thinking about when we split up.

What if we see each other or are the last two left? I

fall asleep wondering if I really will end up having to kill Rue.


	15. What would you paint?

**Hi, sorry this chapter took awhile (i think it did?) was kinda busy**

**Thankyou too:**

**PurpleSpottyOwl**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen**

**For your reviews**

**Please try and review its appreciated (seriously) if you do review i will thankyou on my next chapter**

**Enjoy...**

** 15**

I wake to the soft hum of the Mockingjays. The foliage contrasts in pretty greens and the sun rise is upon the horizon. I feel happy. It is as if every worry I have has been lifted from me.

I look next to me and find Rue slowly waking up.

"What you want to do today?" she asks.

"Well, we can do what we did yesterday. Remember this is the Hunger Games, something is bound to go wrong," I say.

This feeling I have now is too good, it can't last. Rue and I sit awhile longer, knowing that rest is always a good thing to have on your side, in the Hunger Games. After a while I become restless.

"Come on Rue, let's go pick some stuff," I say.

We climb down the tree. As I run towards the watering hole, I get a feeling of being, free. I feel young. Maybe that's not what I want the Capitol to know, but I can feel it.

I fill the water bottles and put iodine in them. Rue and I pick berries and greens and place them on our rock in a pile.

Once we have enough I set them out decoratively. The berries swirling through the greens. I then place some of the assorted meats, on top. I grab the water, which by now should be safe.

"Bon appetite!" I say to Rue, with a giggle.

"Yum!" Rue exclaims.

We start eating. I strip to my singlet again and jump in the water, laughing.

"Join me?" I ask Rue.

"Sure," says Rue, as she gets down to her singlet, too.

I go under the water and hold my breath for as long as possible.

"Show off," says Rue with a giggle.

"Well, since you're so amazing at it lets have I contest," I say trying my best to hold back my laughter.

"Fine," says Rue with a smile.

"Three, two, one," we say at the same time.

On one I pull myself under water. I stay like this for a while before I can feel my face go red and I come up.

Rue is already up and I laugh.

"I win!" I say.

We climb back up to our rock finishing the food while lying in the sun.

I put my pants and long top on, but not my jumper, because it is hot.

I climb down, off the rock and pick up a stick. Into the mud I draw a love heart. I smear it over, I next draw a butterfly. I smear it over too and come back to Rue.

We continue lying in the sun. Rue laughs a little.

As I look into the sky I notice that the clouds look like different things.

"Rue, look at that one," I say pointing to a cloud.

"It looks like a cow!" she says laughing.

Then a cloud appears. It is very detailed and looks like a Mockingjay.

"Hey, Rue, look that one's a Mockingjay," I say.

As I look at it more. I realise how the feathers are all there placed exactly where they should be. I notice that more and more clouds are becoming very defined shapes.

Gamemakers. They did this. For the people in the Capitol it is amazing and beautiful. For us it's a reminder. It's a reminder of where we are, and who is in control.

I sit up quite suddenly, uneasy.

"Rue, we should probably be being more on guard," I say.

"I guess, but how?" she asks.

"I don't know. Maybe one person can be constantly on lookout, checking for any signs of something wrong," I suggest.

"Ok, who first?" asks Rue.

"I will go first," I offer.

"Well it's settled then," she says.

"Hey, wanna pick some more berries, I'm kinda hungry again," says Rue.

"Yep, I'm kinda hungry too," I reply.

We jump down off the rock and look for edible berries. Every few minutes I scan the tree line.

We go back onto the rock and lay down again. Everything is too good. I can feel that something is bad is going to happen. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But everything is just too good.

For the rest of the day, we eat, we play, and we swim. I still cannot shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen though. As Rue and I munch on a cracker we watch the sunset.

The oranges, pinks and yellows. It's really pretty.

"I wish I could paint," I say.

"Why?" asks Rue.

"So I could paint this. This moment right now. The sunset over there. The happiness I feel," I say.

"Well if you could paint, what else would you paint?" asks Rue.

"One night at the training centre, Peeta and I were looking at the view. I believed that he had a much larger chance of winning than I did so I asked him to decorate a cake or paint the view we saw, right then. I wanted Katniss to know that I had experienced happiness before I died. Today, Katniss saw us playing around here so I guess its ok now, she saw me experience happiness. But I also know that I have to win now, now that Peeta is dead," I say.

Rue looks down aqwardly. I realise that if I win she doesn't.

"Rue, promise me that If I die, you'll win," I say.

"I promise. And you have to promise me that if I die, you'll win," she says back.

"I promise," I say.

"Well, it's settled then," I say.

We watch the sunset until it becomes dark and cold. Rue and I climb the tree and once again snuggle up into the sleeping bag. We watch the sky waiting for the anthem and eventually it does play.

Then the time for face comes. No one died.

I wonder what is happening, that is keeping the Capitol so entertained.

"Rue, why do you think the Gamemakers haven't done anything to us recently?" I whisper.

"There has to be something else happening, keeping the entertained," says Rue.

"That boy from three must be smart," I say.

"Yeah," Rue agrees.

"What should we do?" I ask.

"I say we wait here. I don't want to look for trouble. If we can get any time without it, we should be grateful," says Rue.

"I guess," I say.

We sit in silence for a while longer.

"What would you paint?" I ask as I turn to Rue.

"What?" asks Rue.

"What would you paint?" I repeat.

"Oh, right. Well, when I climb to the highest point I can in the trees to call in all the workers, there is an amazing view. It's like nothing you've seen before. Especially at the right time in the afternoon," says Rue.

"Sounds nice in 11," I say.

"Yeah, it is. Sounds nice in twelve," says Rue.

"Yeah, it is. Especially our forests, they are so pretty. But then again, your district can be what you make of it," I say.

"I guess so," says Rue.

I fall asleep, thinking of all the wonderful things in my District.

District 12.


	16. Our promise

**Thanks to:**

**iloverueforever**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen**

**For your reviews!**

**Please review if you can you will get your name on the next chapter if you do.**

**Hope you like this chapter...**

** 16**

I wake once again to the pretty foliage and the sunrise. Rue is already up picking berries. I wonder how long this will last. Rue and I, in peace, being left alone.

Apparently, it will last another day. Rue and I play, swim, eat and draw in the mud. We watch the pretty sunset and talk about home. It's funny, every afternoon/night at home Rue and I were looking at the same sunset.

Apparently in 11, the peacekeepers are much stricter than ours.

Eventually night falls and we climb up the tree. The anthem sounds. Eventually it finishes. We wait for any names in the sky. I am having almost given up thinking that there will be a face in the sky. Once again there isn't.

"Rue, your one of my best friends," I say.

"You're my best friend," replies Rue.

I feel kind of bad about saying she's one of my best friends, but Flo is my best friend too.

We don't talk because we are tired. I lay there feeling the warmth of the sleeping bag and Rue.

What is happening? With the Careers and that boy from 3. If they can't get to him they must have by now figured out it's not worth it, going after him. That would mean that they either must go for, thresh or us. Thresh is too big, someone they wouldn't want to lose their live too yet. That means they are hunting us.

I stifle back my tears. It's ok, you're ok, I remind myself.

I go to sleep eventually.

I dream tonight, for the first time in a while. It is of Rue and I. We both live in District 12. We are running around playing tag, our parents stand together talking. My mum and dad, her mum and dad. But her parent's faces are blurred out. Katniss talks to Rue's younger siblings. She told me about them, she has to take care of them, the way Katniss looks after me.

I hear strange voices though. Voices of the Careers. I wake up instantly not daring to breathe though. The Careers are below me, talking.

I look at Rue; she has woken to their voices as well. Rue points to a tree. I shake my head, no. I mouth the word _loud_, to her. If we do that they'll hear us. She mouths back its fine. I shake my head, my eyes are pleading. Begging her not to do it. It's basically suicide.

Rue slowly stands. I tug on her leg and mouth the word, _no_ again. She continues to rise. There is nothing I can do to stop her, without making our position obvious. All I can do is stay as still as possible.

Time feels like it is taking hours as Rue leans across to reach another branch. It looks like she has a firm grip on it. She grabs the branch with her other arm and pulls herself across. As she does this the tree shakes.

"What was that?" asks Glimmer.

"Oh, don't try and turn the conversation away from yourself, Glimmer that doesn't work with me," says Clove.

I hear Rue breathe sigh of relief. She starts again. I don't know what it is maybe it's, how scared she is that makes her palms sweaty, but as she goes to grab a branch from the next tree, her hand slips.

Rue falls some, not all the way. But every Career hears it. I try to be as silent as possible but my heart is beating and I am scared that they can hear it too.

I want to reach down and help Rue, but I know that doing that really won't help anyone. Rue looks at me tears in her eyes. The sight of her like this fills me with tears and a lump in my throat.

"Look there I see her," points Jem.

"Told you I heard a noise, AGAIN!" shouts Glimmer.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," says Clove.

"Hey why don't you come down, here just so we can talk? Or else I might have to come up there," says Jem.

How could she think, Rue is that stupid? Rue stays silent.

The Careers continue taunting Rue. I sit here feeling hopeless. I start to rise, having no idea what I can do when Rue sees me. She shoots me a glance that says 'don't do it'.

I sit back down. As the tears roll from my eyes, I am afraid one will hit a Career. It has been at least half an hour now.

"Alright this is enough, I am going to get her now," says Jem, obviously over it.

Jem starts climbing the tree with a knife in her hand. Rue turns to me then turns back to Jem. Her expression goes from worried and sad to determined and strong.

She looks at me and mouths the words, _I'm sorry_.

It takes me a second too long to figure out what's happening.

Rue lets go of the tree and falls.

I almost scream but I put a hand over my mouth.

Rue hits the floor.

Her neck is Brocken and blood trickles from her mouth. The cannon sounds.

I muffle my cries, but it's hard.

"Yuck," says Glimmer as she looks at Rue in disgust.

It takes all my will power not to jump down, and attack her right then and there.

"One little girl down, one to go," says Clove.

"Where do you reckon her friend is?" asks Jem.

"I don't know. We said we would split up once we kill both of them but I think we should split up now. One of us will kill her anyway," says Clove.

"Ok," says Jem.

"So we all get a chance to spread out we can't kill each other until tomorrow," says Glimmer.

"Ok," agrees Jem and Clove.

By the way clove sounds troubled to agree, I guess that she can't wait to take down Glimmer. They walk in three separate ways.

I climb down the tree after half an hour; they should be far enough away by now. I put Rue's head on my lap.

I don't know what to do so I cry. Then it comes to me I sing to Rue. She told me that I am really good. She told me it takes her to a peaceful place, a place where she Is safe and happy, not the Hunger Games.

The only way she can get back to District 11 is if she is shipped there in a box. That is taken by the hovercraft, so I must give it room. I walk away from Rue's body, I walk as far as I can get.

I drop to the floor and bawl my eyes out. The Capitol can't just do this; they can't get away with murder. But the Careers shouldn't either, they forced her to do this.

It was the quickest way she could die. Also she died on her terms. I make my way back to the lake.

I climb up a tree get into my sleeping bag and rest. Once again I dream. I dream of Rue and, I we are playing in the water, and drawing in the mud. We collect and eat berries, and we dry ourselves in the sun.

When I wake up I see the foliage. This time I don't see the pretty different greens. I see the occasional rotting leaf. When I look at the sunset I don't see it as pretty, I see it as something the Gamemakers made, the people who killed Rue.

I put iodine into the water, in the bottles. I fill the container once filled with assorted meats, now empty, with berries and greens and then move on.

I can't take to be in the place Rue and I were in. No matter how convenient it is.

As I walk I quietly cry I can't help but think about Rue.

With her death came tears, but also with her death came a new sense of determination. One more person I must win for, I promised her.

I know for sure,, that I will keep my promise.


	17. People change

**Thanks to:**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen**

**iloverueforever**

**Graceaga**

**For reviewing.**

**Please review! If you do you will be mentioned in my next chapter**

**Here is chapter 17 sorry it's really short, i just kinda like having each chapter a day at a time. I haven't done that the whole time but i prefer it. **

**Hope you like it!**

** 17**

As I walk I really start to realise. Before, wasn't really what the Games are. I feel as though the Game are only just starting.

I take a drink of water; it has been half an hour of walking. As I continue I start to feel my stomach rumble. I need food. I go to my berry stash in the container and find that I don't have enough food to last me for a day. Plus I want a sustainable meal. One with meat, I need it. Living off bits of meat, berries and greens for days does not give me enough strength or energy.

Now, that it is just me, against, Thresh, Jem, Clove and Glimmer.

I go into my bag and feel for my knife. Once I get a grip on the serrated edge I free it. Quietly I walk.

I try and use everything I remember, from the day Katniss taught me about hunting. As I continue quietly, I think I hear the leaves rustle slightly. I quickly turn my head to the left and see, a rabbit.

That is perfect, that is what I need. Slowly and quietly, I slink towards it. Once I am at a distance I think I can get a clear shot with my knife, I ready myself.

I pull back my arm and throw the knife. As I watch the knife penetrate the rabbit, all I can think is food. I have changed in here. Earlier I wouldn't have been able to do this. I remember when Katniss taught me to hunt; I grabbed the poor animal and tried to save it. This time I think about starting a fire to cook it.

I am glad it didn't have to suffer though, it died instantly. It is about ten o'clock am so starting a fire is safe.

I try and remember everything Katniss taught me about skinning an animal. I have also seen her do it numerous other times. I have a pretty good idea of it.

I have my go and in the end I am pretty proud of myself.

I cook the rabbit and take one leg for myself to eat. I kick over the hot coals and put some leaves on top.

I walk and eat the rabbit leg hoping to find another source of water. I only have two litres of water. That will last me about a day, considering the fact that I will be physically exerting myself. After a day I will become seriously dehydrated, and I don't want to go back there.

I take a small sip, at the minimum, per hour. Otherwise I wait longer.

Its late afternoon and I am becoming tired, there is no use going back so I continue.

I become positive when I start to find signs of water. At first it is only the leaves on tree's becoming greener. Then it is small bush patches, then insects and finally I can hear the sound of flowing water.

I fill my water bottles at the river and put iodine in them. I scan the tree line for a reasonable looking tree. When I spot one I grab my bags, and climb the tree.

Once on a thick branch I take out my sleeping bag, and buckle my bag to the tree. I scan as far up the river as I can see for anyone; there is no one.

I climb down to check the water. As I walk I come across a, soft light blue, berry. I pick one off to examine it. 'That's when I see the fine details on it.

This is Rimince.

Rimince is a natural sedative plant. It works on all animals, humans included. This is likely to come in handy so I rush back to my bag, grab the small empty water bottle. I take it over to the bush and fill it with Rimince.

I walk back over to the water bottles and drink. I then climb the tree and eat the other rabbit leg as I watch the sunset. A lump in my throat gradually forms, and I feel tears slide down my cheeks.

Last time I saw a sunset it was with Rue.

Once I finish the rabbit leg I munch on the last few berries. Not the Rimince though.

I await the anthem. I know that I will find Rue's face come up; I just desperately need to see her face again. The anthem does play and Rue's face shows. She looks peaceful and calm. I hope she is peaceful and calm, that's the type of place she said my singing takes her.

Her picture fades away like she did. I take a deep breath and get myself as comfortable as possible.

It is quite cold especially without Rue so I bring the other sleeping bag and sleep inside that, inside my sleeping bag. It's definitely warmer.

I slowly fall asleep.


	18. Learning new things

**Thanks to:**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**iloverueforever**

**Mineturtl3**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen**

**For your reviews!**

**Sorry this chapter took a while to come (was busy) **

**But it's here so please enjoy!**

**Also please review if you do i will metion you in the next chapter**

**One last thing. In my last chapter i mentioned a plant called Rimince, it is not a real plant i made it up. **

**Ok now you can Enjoy...**

** 18**

As I wake up, I don't feel, too sad. I feel very guilty about it, but, I will use it to my advantage.

Today, in memory of Rue I have to make a plan. A plan, that will make the Careers seriously regret ever killing Rue.

I take a few deep breaths before releasing myself from the buckles and removing my sleeping bag. I decide that first up I need to make a list of immediate things to do.

Number 1; I climb to the top of the tree to check for any sign of someone else. I have no one to watch my back anymore.

Number 2; I check my supply of water. One bottle full one empty.

Number three; I take my empty water bottle to the river and fill it. I then drop iodine into it.

Number 4; I remove my clothes not caring anymore; there has been plenty of naked people in the Hunger Games before. I clean myself. I scrub through my hair with my fingers and I wash my body.

Number 5; I squeeze out water most of the water from my hair before braiding it into its two braids. Number 6; I scrub myself dry with a small cloth I found in the black bag before once again changing. I grab the water and climb back up the tree. The water should be ready in about ten minutes. I feel a bit more accomplished.

So one of the Careers are bound to have gone to the cornucopia after all that's where their supplies were. Wait that's where all of their supplies were. There is probably going to be a fight. Today I should observe the situation, see what is happening.

I pull together all of my stuff. I put the water into the black bag and stare at the orange one. I decide to take it components, and place them in the black one. The orange stands out too much.

If I go on foot I will cover a lot more ground then I could, going tree to tree, but when I am near the cornucopia I will go into the trees.

I zip up the black bag and grab the orange one. I climb down the tree holding both. When I reach the bottom I dig a hole big enough to fit the orange bag, I then grab it and place it inside the hole. When I am done I cover up the hole.

I can already feel how hot it will be today, the earlier I go the more time I have before the heat is too much. I start. The problem is I don't really know the way; I just have a faint kind of idea, of the direction. I decide to go back to the spot where Rue and I were first.

I get there about twelve o'clock. I have finished one of the water bottles already, so I refill it. Once I do that, I look around for any sign of the way the Careers came from, and sure enough there is. There are bunches of leaves, it looks like someone has kicked. There are moved rocks or just less leaves from them all walking in the area. I follow the tracks.

It is only about an hour later and I have finished a bottle of water. It is about one o'clock, the hottest part of the day. I am sweating like anything, so I am basically just drinking the water, then sweating it out. If I keep going now I will have no water left within the next hour and that's not good. I decide to climb a tree and wait out for about two hours.

I wake up and it's afternoon.

That means I fell asleep. It looks about four in the afternoon.

Not too late. I climb down from the tree, and start walking again. It gradually becomes darker and darker.

I can see the Cornucopia at sunset. I need to start climbing trees now.

I do so and become closer and closer to the Cornucopia, but the trees become further apart. I realise I can't keep jumping or latching onto branches so I climb down and crawl.

As I get closer I change to an army crawl. I find a spot where I can see the Cornucopia from but no one can see me.

I wait for a sign, of someone or anything really, but there is nothing. I wonder next if the Career, whichever one, is hiding inside the Cornucopia, but I can't see.

I decide crawling will be the most effective thing so I crawl again around, until I can see inside the Cornucopia.

I can see, but there is nothing in there. No food, weapons, tents, blankets. All there is, is a couple empty containers randomly spread out on the floor. Apart from that the Cornucopia is only good for shelter.

I jump when the anthem sounds. I am scared I made a sound, so I check everywhere around me ready to be attacked, but nothing. I feel much more alarmed so I go into my bag and get out my knife.

I know that I need to get a closer look inside the Cornucopia but I need to see if there are any deaths today, and when I go into the Cornucopia I want to be on full guard.

I watch the sky hoping to see a death, and finally there is one.

The boy from 3, he finally died. I wonder if Thresh got him.

Thresh! What if I have to face him? What will I do? Will he kill me? Or would he just leave me for someone else to kill? Calm down, there is still Glimmer, Clove and Jem left, plus he hates them.

I feel my stomach rumble and I know I need food. For protection I climb a tree. I then finish off the rabbit; I will need to hunt again soon. I have been putting off going into the Cornucopia, but I have to just do it.

I climb down the tree, and once again retrieve my knife. I have it ready to use. I slowly and carefully walk out of the bush line. I think I hear a noise, so I turn around and dive in the bushes. As I sit up I look for where the noise came from, but just as I thought it was my imagination.

Once again I make my way. Slowly and carefully, ready for anything. I think that the darkness favours me. I reach my hand into my backpack, and grab my night vision goggles. It takes my eyes a minute to adjust but it is much easier to see now.

A deep breath and I continue. I first walk into the Cornucopia, and it looks the same as before. I notice something on the ground though. A bit of ash, maybe. They probably just had a fire.

I also notice bits of blood. The Careers probably fought over supplies, this means that at least one of them is injured.

Good.

As I walk around the Cornucopia I notice more and more ash, then I see it. There is a massive burnt area. I quickly check if anyone is near me and no one is. I breathe a sigh of relief. I look at the ground and wonder what happened.

I remember about the land mines under us, maybe they accidently blew up. No, the capitol wouldn't make faulty ones.

The boy from 3 must have rewired them. Around himself for protection, and it probably backfired and killed him.

That would be why no one is around here, encase he rewired more. Slowly I make my way back to the tree line as carefully as possible. I decide to give myself half an hour to make as much distance between myself and the Cornucopia.

I start off by running but eventually become too tired and walk. I stop because it has been half an hour. I climb a tree, enter my sleeping bag, have a final sip of water and I let myself drift off.


	19. Making plans

**Thanks to:**

**Maddy**

**iloverueforever**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen**

**haigurlhai**

**For your reviews!**

**Sorry this chapter took ahwile i just got on holidays (yay) so my chapters should come along a bit faster, hopefully**

**Please review if you do i will mention you in the next chapter**

**Hope you like this chapter...**

** 19**

I wake up to the loud boom of the speaker, and the familiar sound of Claudia's Templesmith's voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, of the Hunger Games. Congratulations on making it this far. To have gotten here means, your smart, can fight, and really stand a chance! I thought I would be a very helpful person and decided to have a feast. Now before you just brush me off, this is no ordinary feast. You all need something desperately, something that may help your weakness, or shall save your life. Trust me when I say this, you won't want anyone else getting their hands on your gift. The feast will be at sunset, I hope to see you there."

I wonder what they could possibly have for me.

I feel my stomach and remember that I have not eaten in a while; I need to hunt, because I need food.

I push my hair out of my face and feel how knotty it is. It is a lot harder than I would have expected to take it out and re-braid it but I do. I drag across my belongings and put them into my bag.

With my pack on my back and a knife in hand, I start to hunt. I watch out for any signs and become very quiet. After at least two hours of hunting I become exhausted and weak. There are no animals anywhere, it's not just me being untalented at hunting there are actually no animals.

I sink to the bottom of a tree, and stay as still as possible. Usually when I do this the forest becomes alive with sounds and animals, again there is nothing.

The Gamemakers are doing this on purpose. They somehow attracted all the animals somewhere. I take a deep breath and decide that its ok, I will live on berries for a while. As I check the bushes, I realise every berry is poisonous. They are making us rely on sponsors. I haven't gotten a thing from Haymitch.

The feast tonight won't contain food, the way they talked about it, it will have much more valuable things.

What if I have no sponsors what if Haymitch desperately wants to give me gifts but has no money. No, I have made it this far, I am bound to at least have one sponsor.

I know, there has been no reason to send me a gift! I have been doing just fine the whole time, well, up until now. I really need food so I look to the sky "Haymitch, food," I whisper.

I look to the sky hoping to see something.

I hear something hit the ground behind me, and suddenly I am on my feet poised to throw the knife.

No person though, it is a silver parachute. Rushing to it, I fall to my knees. After fumbling to get it open for a minute, I do. Inside is a loaf of bread and a chicken, still warm.

I breathe in the fresh and delicious smell. I rush up the tree, cradling the chicken with one arm. Once I reach the top I open up the container it is in.

With my knife I cut off a small piece of chicken and a slice of bread. I try and slowly eat it, but that is nearing impossible. The warmth of the chicken seeps into my mouth and the bread slides down my throat. Compared to my diet recently this is heaven on earth.

Once I have finished, I sit on my tree trunk, letting the chicken settle in my stomach. At sunset I will definitely go.

I won't steel anyone else's pack though; I don't want anyone extra mad at me.

I head to the Cornucopia after a few minutes. Following the direction in which I came, I eventually get there.

I climb up a tree so I can survey the area. I can't see anyone; I guess I am the first one here. There is a new problem though, I have no idea how I will get my bag, without being killed.

Should I run in when the table first arrives? Should I wait out the fight and hope that no one takes my bag? Should I wait next to the table and hope no one sees me? Wait, that's it! If I wait somehow, really close then I will have an advantage of getting to the table first. Therefore I could probably make a quick getaway.

Where could I go? As I look closer, I realise how stupid I have been. I could hide in the Cornucopia. I will have to enter it about, an hour early. But I won't bring my bag, with me. If I do and I am killed, I don't want the person that killed me to get my stuff, especially not my chicken from Haymitch.

Plus if I am carrying my stuff my getaway won't be fast enough. What I need though, is a way to hide the bag so I know where it is but no one else does. Looking at the rocks gives me an idea.

I can dig a hole bury the bag and make a small pile of rocks about three steps away from it. Having it three steps away, will trick anyone that thinks they have found something, when looking at the pile of rocks. I take a small slice of bread and small bit of chicken and balance it on a nearby branch.

After climbing down the tree, I dig the hole, and place the bag. Then I shove together some rocks, three steps away, and I am done.

Climbing back up the tree I can smell the chicken, I climb faster. I want to wait to eat the chicken and bread, but it smells too good. I dig in.

That's dinner, so I should have enough energy, for the feast.

The feast, should I go into the Cornucopia yet? How long to others start arriving? There all questions that I know I can't answer, but still.

I head on down the tree and I crawl to just behind the bushes. Now that I can see the Cornucopia, and anyone who is around, I check. There are a lot of places people can hide, but I can't see anyone. Slowly I rise; it is late afternoon, so sunset will be in less than an hour.

Taking it step at a time, I remove myself from the concealment of the bushes. Once again I observe my surroundings checking in case someone attacks me, nothing so I move on.

I run, to the Cornucopia. Even though I am running, time feels as though, it is taking forever. Once I am inside, I remove my knife. This will be needed, for self—defence.

I practice with the knife by slashing it through the air, imagining I am in a fight. After this I lean against a wall.

I want to be as hidden as possible. The sky is turning a pinkish colour. That mean the feast should be in about fifteen minutes. A shaky breath escapes my lips.

As I am so close to the wall I can't really see the Forest line very well so, when I try to scan it I can't see very much. From what I can see though no one is here.

Everyone would be hiding though. After around ten minutes of waiting, I hear a sound. It sounds like some sort of machinery. I peek around the corner, and can see the feast table rising.

I grip the knife tighter, and check again encase it looks as though any one is coming, no one makes a move. I calm myself, and gain all the courage I have.

I step out of the Cornucopia, for anyone to see me, and head straight for the medium sized orange backpack, with the number 12, printed on it.


	20. More problems

**Thanks to:**

**Popalopalas**

**ALK**

**JJOKES**

**For your reviews!**

**I have had a couple reviews suggesting a beta, I apologize for bad spelling in my chapters. I use word spell check but thats it. If you are a beta on fanfiction or are good at proof reading please leave a review and PM me. **

**Dont just leave reviews for that though, i wan't to know what you think!**

**Here is the next chapter...**

**20**

Finally I reach my pack, while I run time, feels like it has slowed down. As I see all the other packs, I am tempted to grab one, but I know that, that would probably get me killed. As I run from the feast table I pull the straps from the bag around my shoulders; I am so glad I left my other bag.

I look back and see another girl, Clove I think. She is obviously deciding whether to pursue me or to go for her bag. I am so tempted to go after her and kill her, because when I look at her all I see is Rue's dead body, lying on the ground. I take a deep breath, and hold myself back. In the end curiosity of what is in her bag, wins.

That reminds me, what is in my bag? I want to know but I am not willing to stop now. I want to go and get my other bag but I know that this is not an option; it is way too close to the Cornucopia.

It has been at least fifteen minutes, since I got hold of my bag, I decide to climb a tree, so that I can scan the area, for any pursuers. I climb as high as I can before the branches become too thin. There is no-one, the other tributes probably wanted their bag much more.

After climbing to a much more secure branch I open my bag. Inside I find a folded almost see through piece of clothing. At first I frown, thinking that they just gave me some fresh clothes, but then I look at it more. Clothes are not almost see through. It looks almost like armour. I pull it out of the bag; it is a jumpsuit of sorts.

It will cover from my ankle, to the top of my neck, to my wrists. I climb down the tree, and pull it on. It is very tight and clingy, but after a minute I get used to the feeling. I run in circles and climb the tree to see how practical it is. It feels like it is part of my body.

After sitting in the tree for only around five minutes I realise how tired I really am. I decide to go to sleep. Oh no, I think. I left the buckles in the other bag. I can't just sleep on the ground though. I look at the suit the back up to the tree. If I am on a low branch I should be ok, the suit will save my body from the fall, hopefully.

After climbing to a point that I think is safe I try and make myself comfortable. Without the sleeping bag this is hard to achieve. Cold, is not a problem though, this body armour works almost as insulation. After at least ten minutes of rearranging the way I am, I fall asleep.

My dreams are basically, myself killing; Clove, Glimmer and Jem in different ways. I know that this is sick, but it brings me satisfaction.

I wake up feeling calmer, than yesterday, and happier.

I obviously slept for a while, judging by the sun's positioning. It looks almost around four o'clock in the afternoon. In about ten minutes, I know that I will have to go back to, the Cornucopia.

After, stretching, yawning and just trying my best to get over being tired I climb down the tree. The walk should only take about fifteen minutes, but then again, I have to actually find the bag.

I walk, and walk, until I finally have the Cornucopia in my sights. I can see a fairly large, pool of blood. That would have been from the feast.

I go to step out into the open, so I can judge the angle I ran in from, and therefore find my bag, but as I do I spot movement inside the Cornucopia. I practically leap back into the bushes, and lay there panting from fear, with my head hidden.

Slowly, I army crawl into a small opening in the bushes, so I can get a better look. Someone walks out; it's a girl, Clove. Typical, I should've expected her to occupy it. My only chance of finding my bag, is by heading back to the Cornucopia.

If I walk around behind the concealment of the bushes, I will still not be able to find the bag, I will be aimlessly walking for at least an hour.

I look to the sky, its getting dark. I know that I need to walk away from the Cornucopia, if I am sleeping in a tree with no buckles and fall, I will almost definitely be found by Clove. I will just have to walk back to a similar spot from before, and find out who died yesterday, if anyone.

Judging by the pool of blood, someone did, or someone is badly injured.

After a short amount of time I make it, I choose a tree and climb. Almost identical timing, the Gamemakers play the anthem. Only a couple minutes later and its time to show the faces of dead tributes.

Immediately, District 1 Glimmers face shows up, it hangs in the sky for a while before fading out. No more faces show. That leaves: Myself, Jem, Clove and Thresh.

I can imagine the frenzy going on in the Capitol. Only four tributes left, Katniss and mum would be getting interviewed at this point.

Suddenly I feel a wave of pain in my stomach; it is not too bad though. I am so hungry; I seem to have a problem where I don't notice my Hunger until all of a sudden I stop.

I imagine that the chicken will go off soon; the bread should last a little longer. I place my hand on my stomach and look to the sky pleadingly. It is scary how fast the parachute comes. I reach out and catch it in my hand.

Inside the first thing I pull out is honey, this should sweeten up the bread, and won't go off.

Then I find a couple small brown packaged bags. These are small Brown packages, both with the same writing on the front._ MRE- Meal, Ready-to-Eat, individual pack. _I have heard of these, they are easy to bring with you and there is no need to cook them or anything, also they are made not to go bad quickly.

Haymitch must have read my mind; he obviously considered the chicken too. There are four packs in total. I put three in my bag and keep one out.

I eat it all, I am still ready for more but know that this is not an option. After staring at the honey for five minutes I decide to pour some in my mouth.

I have only had honey one other time in my life. A boy that lives just outside the other side of the Seam offered it to me once. I gratefully accepted. He and his father produced it then sold it. As I pour the sweet creamy contents into my mouth, I imagine I am in a field, with bees buzzing, fountains flowing and grass growing. It is sunny and peaceful, there are many animals,, it is what I would imagine heaven, to be.

I place the honey back in my bag and try to savour the taste of it.

I fall asleep happily. I do dream, I dream that Rue and I are in the happy place, heaven.

I hope that the place she is now, is something like that.


	21. Mutts

**Thanks too:**

**PeetaLover**

**Graceaga**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen**

**Adelope**

**For your reviews!**

**If you review to this chapter i will mention you in the next chapter.**

**Here is my next chapter i hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas.**

**Oh, one other thing, after this chapter, within the next couple days you will either get another one, or have to wait around one and a half weeks, it because, i am going on a horse riding holiday! I promise to try my best to write fast and alot, most likely i will get another chapter to you**

**Once again enjoy..**

** 21**

When I wake up, I shield my eyes, it is very bright. Why is it so bright? I see trees and immediately I remember I am outside; I am in the Hunger Games.

Sometimes when I miss home, maybe if I sleep over at a friend's house, I will have a certain dream. It is almost like a memory, it is just an ordinary day at home. When I wake up, I feel like It should be the next day and I am just waking up. So I almost always become disappointed, but waking up in the Hunger Games, is terrible.

I feel for my bag, I decide that, I can have a little bit of honey and then when I get my other bag today I can have bread, honey and an MRE. It will be like a reward.

After savouring the little honey I give myself, I decide I need to redo my braids.

I take them out and comb through my hair with my fingers. As I go to separate my hair into two, but I decide to do my hair in a single braid. This will make me look older; it will make me feel, like I really have a chance.

I climb down the tree, and start on my way, with my knife in hand. I feel good, for the first time in the Games, I feel ready, like I can really do this. Of course, I just have to face, Clove, Jem and Thresh.

As I walk, I keep a sharp eye out for anything, maybe an animal, or another tribute. I also look to see if I can find any safe berries. All this time I am heading the right way though.

My throat is really sore, because of how thirsty I am. I will need to find water soon, it will not be long before I get a headache and once I get a headache, everything starts.

I can see the Cornucopia now, so I become extra careful. I am naturally quiet when walking, so that is an advantage.

There she is, Clove. She is standing just outside the Cornucopia knives in her hands, and a belt. She looks well fed, and ready.

I probably should've eaten breakfast already. Somehow I need to distract her. Mentally I go through a list of ideas, but there is only one I can think of. Starting a fire on the opposite side of the Cornucopia. She will then go to the fire, while I get my stuff.

I get up, and quietly grab my bag.

I walk and walk until I reach the other side.

I gather some sticks, leaves and bark. And start the fire, it takes about ten minutes but I do get it. After adding some more leaves I run away, trying to be quite though.

I get back to my spot and I can see Clove heading the opposite direction, perfect.

It looks about midday now.

I take a step out of the tree line, revealing myself. I wait for an attack but nothing. As I walk out more I see the spot, where my bag was. I know where my bag is now! I run as hard as I can too it.

I feel much safer now that I am hidden in the tree line again.

I look around the floor for a pile of rocks and see one. I take three steps from it and dig a hole. I see something black and grab it, my bag.

I fumble to get it open, but when I do I grab the drink bottle. I gulp as much as I possibly can down, and then get up and walk away, with my bag.

After around five minutes of walking, I wonder why I am walking away. What I should be doing is attacking, but all I have been doing is running away.

These Games have been lasting a while. Soon enough the Games makers are going to want to end it. I climb up a tree and open up the bag. It smells disgusting. I pull out the bread its fine, and then I pull out the drink bottles. I put that all in the other bag.

While swishing my hand around the other bag I manage to grab the buckles, and the bottle full with Rimince. After putting that in my bag, zipping it up, and then climbing down the tree, I bury the other bag.

I am patting down the whole, in my own little world.

The cannon brings me out of it.

In only a matter of seconds I am on my feet, knife in hand. Cautiously I walk around, every couple seconds I will suddenly turn, preparing for someone behind me.

This is the point when I notice how dark it is. The Gamemakers must want to end this thing. I take deep breaths, calming myself. By tomorrow, I will either be dead, or in the Capitol.

I now have my other bag on my back, I am ready to run. I reach into the bag pulling out bread. If this is ending now, I may as well feast on my food, I will need the energy.

It is this moment when I hear a blood curdling, scream. I turn quickly, prepared with my knife. My instinct is to flee, but I force myself to wait a little longer.

Then I see her, Its Jem she is running as fast as she can she sees me and attempts to spear me, but my suit just makes it fall to the floor.

I grab it, and then I see the wolves. There are around twenty of them.

I turn and sprint, I am now in the open, my sights set on the Cornucopia. Apparently Jem thought the same thing, because as soon as she reaches it she climbs.

I go around the other side so I won't have to face her just yet. The Cornucopia is boiling to touch, but that is the least of my problems.

I have a knife and a spear now, Jem has nothing, but I can see clove coming to join us, one wolf on her trail.

I am scared to try and stab Jem; because once I do the fight will start. Also, I really, don't want to stab her.

I can see she has blood dripping down her leg, its coming from her thigh. And I can tell she is sobbing. I don't know what to do so I push her.

Because of her leg she immediately loses balance and falls, another shriek of pain escapes her lips. I turn away because I need to get out of here.

Clove is getting closer and I become frantic.

Wait, Rimince maybe I can sedate some. I grab the bottle and open the lid. I go over to the front of the Cornucopia; Clove is coming from the opposite direction.

A lot of the wolves, are either, interested in eating Jem or chasing Clove.

Now or never.

I throw one into a wolf's mouth after around ten seconds it drops to the floor. At closer inspection, these are no ordinary wolves, they are capitol mutts. To my horror I realise, that their eyes are like each dead tribute. I try and hold back my gasp, and just concentrate on throwing the Rimince.

Another one drops, then another and before I know it I have a clean path.

I take my chance and run. I run for my life.

A mutt comes at me and I stab it with my knife, I rip the knife straight back out and keep going.

I have been running flat out for at least ten minutes and I am tiering really fast. I look behind me and there is still one mutt chasing me.

I open the lid of Rimince and shake the berries out in the mutts face. Hoping, that at least one went inside its mouth. Ten seconds later the mutt is on the floor.

I keep running though. Those mutts are not normal, I have no idea how long the Rimince will work on them for.

I run and run and run. I can't do it anymore though. I slow to a walk.

I haven't been to this part of the woods before. I decide to climb a tree and wait, that is all I can really do.

It doesn't take long to fall asleep, I am really tired.

**Thanks for reading this chapter, hope you liked it please review, if you do you will be mentioned in my next chapter. **

**Merry Christmas! ;)**


	22. The sweet smell of salt

**Thanks to:**

**Mollydolly1996**

**Graceaga**

**For your reviews!**

**So, after I wrote the last chapter I really wanted to write another one, so I I got really into it, and had alot of fun writing this, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had writing it :)**

** 22**

I breathe, in the smell of salt. Mmmmm, salt, always makes things taste better. We rarely get it because only District four distributes it. But, if I ever get it, I am really gratefull, it tastes great.

I slowly open my eyes; it's more glary than usual. I stare into the sky and let my arm rest.

It touches water.

I practically fall out of the branch. That wouldn't be too bad, because I would just roll into water; it's at the level of my branch.

Why do the Gamemakers hate me? Uggh, I know they don't, their just making entertainment.

Water, is like the worst thing that could happen to me though. It's not that I can't swim, or that I have bad memories but, well it is my memories.

I was only four when dad took me into the woods; at the time I thought it was legal. We went down to a river and slowly, step, by step; dad led me into the water. I was really happy and comfortable learning to swim. Dad brought me back again when I was, five then when I was six. He died before he could bring me back again after that. Katniss offered once to swim, but I refused, the thought of swimming without dad, is just unbearable.

And now I am here, and I have to swim, the Gamemakers want us to.

I also know where. As far as you can see in any direction is Canopy soaked in water. It's like an ocean with the top of trees poking out. I climb to the top of my tree so I am not touching the water. Where the wheat fields were though, there is just ocean.

Its salt water so it not drinkable.

One thing remains, the cornucopia. It is surrounded by a small bit of island, I would guess that is where Clove is, she is probably also hoping, that I have already drowned.

I stare at the water with dread, I know I will need to cross it to get to the island, but it feels wrong, like I am betraying my dad. I know I am not so, I dive into the water.

The suit is water proof, and that helps me a ton.

Weaving my way in and out of trees, I quite quickly make it to the Cornucopia. The island looks even smaller than it did before. I pull myself ashore and hold my knife ready.

It is all I have left; my bag came off somewhere while I was swimming.

I suspect that Clove is somewhere inside the Cornucopia so I wait behind it. I peek around the corner into the mouth and can see her, intently watching the shore.

The water is closing in on us from every angle. I place my foot into an uneven part of the golden horn and push myself up. Being on the roof, I now have the advantage.

Clove is from District two, so hopefully she can't swim. The Gamemakers probably thought that I couldn't swim either; they tried to make it even. But they gave me an advantage.

I slip on a drop of water, but the water level isn't up to the roof of the horn yet. There are waves in the water now, they aren't small either. Dad never taught me how to swim in water with waves.

Clove walks out from under the mouth. "You decided to show up?" she says with a smirk.

Two, can play that game.

"Yeah, needed my beauty sleep first, but I'm good now," I says sarcastically.

I can imagine the capitol crowd, laughing. And I can also imagine Haymitch slapping his forehead, saying that I am basically asking to be killed.

I look to Clove and see she is infuriated. She grabs a knife from her belt and throws it at me. It hits my suit and rebounds onto the metal making a noise.

"Oh, thanks, I was really hoping for another knife, after all, you only gave me one earlier," I say delighted.

Clove stares me down. The Capitol would be laughing really hard now though.

"You're gonna regret that," says Clove.

I just smile, like she said something funny.

Every instinct I have tells me that I am an idiot.

The water is rising and it is at Clove's hips. She is looking distressed and starts on her way to the horn. I grab the knife she threw at me and stand directly above her.

I throw it down with the best aim I can manage. She dodges the knife but it slices down her arm. She screams and I feel the need to rush over and help her but I stand back.

She turns her pain into anger, now looking more determined to climb and get to me. I am at the edge, opposite side of the Horn to Clove.

Water fully surrounds the Cornucopia now. Clove is on the horn and storms across to me. She has her knives ready.

I pick up mine. And throw it. It catches her in the hip. I turn and dive into the water.

Clove throws her knives at me. I twist and turn dodging them. This is made easier, because they slowdown in the water.

I think she got my hand but then I look at my hand. There is a small fish with large lips. Its lips seem to expand over my hand and it feels like it is injecting me with something. Whatever it is, it can't be good.

The pain is searing once you feel it. I scream and thrash at the thing trying to get it off. My hand starts to spasm like crazy, twitching in unusual angles. Clove is wide eyed and staring at me with horror. My hand it turning a shade of dark purple.

I hold my head hands and feet above water so the fish cannot get me anymore.

I look at Clove and realise why she stared at me with horror. The water is rising onto the horn, and she has no suit to protect her. It doesn't take long for me to hear the first scream of what is to be many.

It was her arm. I look to my arm and the stuff is getting into my veins my body is trying to get rid of it. I know what I have to do. I have no knife now so I use my nails; slowly I cut across my hand.

Holding back my whimpers and tears, I do it. The purple stuff oozes out and my hand becomes relieved.

My back is to Clove so she doesn't know how to stop it. I go back to holding my arms and feet in the air.

Cloves whole body spasms and her mouth froth the purple stuff. There is the same ooze coming out of every opening in her face.

"Make it stop," she moans, to me, begging.

I know that a Career like her would never give up on life easy, so she must be in a lot of pain. She also know's, that no matter what she is going to die.

I would want it to be quick to. After all I felt the pain of one of those fish the pain she mustbe in right now would be unbearable.

If there is anything I can do to make her death less painless and easy I will do it. No person deserves this much suffering, even if she caused Rue's death.

"My knives," she groans, then shreiks in pain again.

I reach into her pocket quickly and grab the knife. I swim so I am directly above her.

"Goodbye Clove," I say as I bring the knife down on her chest.

It goes directly into her heart. Seconds later I hear the cannon.

I swim away from her body and I can see a large swarm of fish swim away from her too, at the same time the water level drops. I let myself be lowered down onto the sand, which replaces what was once grass.

I cough up water and lay flat on my back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the winner of the seventy fourth annual Hunger Games, Primrose Everdeen!" says Claudius Templesmith.

I stand up. And smile and wave, every person in panem can see me. Through the speakers I can hear the roar of the Capitol crowd.

I feel my braid; it's soaked but still in pretty good shape, so hopefully, I don't look too bad.

A hovercraft materializes. The thought hits me, I am going home. I am going home. Home!

I put one hand onto the hovercrafts ladder, it freezes me in place. After this it pulls me up.

At the top of the ladder, there is a lady dressed in white doctor's gear with a syringe.

"Be still, it will hurt less," she says with a warm smile.

I can't move anyway. If I could move I probably would, I don't trust anyone, well nobody here at least.

She pushes it into my arm. At first I feel the pinch of the needle but very quickly I feel lethargic and drowsy.

I pass out.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review i will metion you in the next chapter, I will try and post the next one soon. Like within today and tommorow, if i don't i'll post in about six days. I will try my best! Remember if you review it pushes me to write faster!**


	23. Freeing myself from the Games

**Thanks to:**

**Miss 13**

**Babybutts**

**Me**

**HungerFan**

**Graceaga**

**KC99**

**Adelope**

**Mollydolly1996**

**For your reviews!**

**I did not complete this chapter until now because I have been on a holiday, no time what so ever to write! I apologise deeply for the time it took but it is here, hope you enjoy this chapter...**

** 23**

When I wake there, I look up to find soft yellow lights glowing on me. I look around, and find only my bed in the room. There are neither windows nor any doors. The room smells of antiseptic and is white apart from the yellow light.

I'm naked, only covered by the bedclothes. I look to my arm and I find a drip running out of it. Then, I notice something, my arm. It is cleaner than it ever has been. The ragged old mess of my hand that was attacked by the fish is now clean, with perfectly filed nails and almost seems to glow.

Slowly I try to sit up; but as I do, I am tugged back down. I frown and look to my stomach. There is a restraint, which will only allow me to sit up a few centimetres. Immediately I struggle against it.

Naturally, when they don't budge I become really worried. My face is becoming red and I am screaming trying to break free.

I suck in my stomach, which is not too hard, and slip my body from under the restraint. Once I am off the bed I grab a sheet to cover myself with.

I hear the sound of a door opening. I swing around, trying to spot where it came from. There is an Avox girl walking through the door, holding a tray of food. I back away from her, and hit a wall. Curiously, I watch her walk in and out.

Once she is gone, I walk over to the food and eat it, there isn't a lot, but once I finish eating, I feel as though I have eaten way, too much.

Looking around I can't see a door but I know where it was. I walk over and push on it, nothing happens. Then I feel a small opening and pull, the door slides open as if it was automatic.

I step outside and find two guards looking at me.

"Excuse me miss you shouldn't be out here," says a taller guard.

I just stare at him unsure what to say. He reaches out to grab my arm but I pull away from him. This time he steps forward and grabs my arm more forcefully.

Suddenly I am in the arena again. I bite his arm as hard as I can and run.

I dodge people, there are so many though, all staring at me. I look behind and even though the guard isn't chasing me I still need to run.

At the end of the hallway there is a lady with bright red hair, with a smile on her face.

"Wait!" she calls as I try to run past her.

"I am not going to hurt you, I just want to talk," she says.

I don't trust her but I can't just keep running through the hallways. I stop and cautiously walk towards her.

"My name is Eleanor, I am friends with Effie," she says.

I step a little closer.

"I work here to help victors from the arena for a little bit until they are allowed to go to their mentors," Eleanor says.

"Here, come with me," she says, opening her hand offering to take mine in it.

I don't accept.

"When can I see Haymitch and Effie?" I ask.

"Soon, but they need to finish there preparations first," says Eleanor.

"For what?" I ask.

"For the interview and they even have to start on the victors tour," says Eleanor.

I nod and walk next to her. She leads me into a small room.

The walls are a soft cream, and the floor is a light purple. In the middle of the room, there is a desk with a computer on it, and on either side of the desk there is a chair. In every corner of the room there is pink bean bag, and on the ceiling hangs a glass sculpture, with a light bulb in it, illuminating the room.

I walk in a sit myself on one of the chairs facing the desk.

"So, is there anything you want to know?" asks Eleanor.

"Ummm, well, how did Peeta die?" I ask, feeling bad that really I haven't paid too much attention to him.

"Oh, right. Well, he died in the Cornucopia. He went into the Cornucopia, but couldn't get out," she says.

"Who killed him?" I ask impatiently.

"Clove did. She had a knife and he hadn't gotten to a weapon yet," she says.

"So it was a quick death?" I asking hoping it was.

"Yes, yes it was," says Eleanor.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Anything else?" she asks.

"Not that I can think of," I say.

I probably have more questions, but she is not the one that I will ask.

We wait a couple of minuets before she says, "Well, we probably can go to your mentor and Effie now."

I can feel my face brighten up with happiness.

We walk and I go at a speed much faster than I would usually walk. At the end of the hallway, there is a chamber; inside I can just see Effie and Haymitch. There are cameras waiting for the reunion.

I feel my speed pick up and suddenly I'm running. I go for Haymitch first; he is the one that saved me in the Games after all. I squeeze him tight and don't let go.

For some reason, the feeling that he could save me in the Games, makes me feel like he is the only person that really can protect me.

"Good job," he says.

I cry and laugh at the same time. There is a huge grin across my face and there is nothing I can do about it. Haymitch eventually removes me from him so I go over and hug Effie.

"Thank God you're alive! I was so scared you would die," says Effie.

Effie is wearing a very strong perfume and I only just realised how much I missed it.

Finally I look at Cinna. He hugs me. Cinna gives me a warm feeling, like I am loved, even though I haven't known him for that long. Right now that is what I need.

I look back at Effie, and wonder. I wonder why she does this. Why she would work for the Capitol. Before the Games, I knew she worked for the Games, but it didn't bother me then as much as it does now.

"Alright, Prim. Go with Cinna to get ready for your interview," says Haymitch.

Cinna places an arm around my shoulder, and guides me away from all the cameras. We end up at an elevator, guarded by only a handful of guards. Apart from that we are alone.

Cinna and I step inside the elevator, it shoots up and we go past the, training centre, then the other tributes levels. When we go past Rues level, it takes everything I've got not to start sobbing.

The elevator door opens and I am greeted by, Flavius, Octavia and Venia. They praise me, over and over again.

For some reason Cinna and them working for the Capitol doesn't seem as bad as, Effie working for the Capitol.

For example they are trying to help the tributes, help them win over sponsors. Effie is the one that reaps the tributes. It's normal in the Capitol though, I guess. After all, Effie really did seem to regret reaping my name, the night before the Games.

We go into the dining room, and I get a large meal; roast beef, peas and soft rolls. Once I finish I feel really full.

We go back into my quarters, and Cinna leaves me to the prep team.

"Oh, they did a full body polish on you, not a flaw on your skin," says Flavius enviously.

"What's a full body polish?" I ask.

"Oh, that's one of the most expensive things you can get done. It removes every flaw from your skin and makes your skin even. Only the richest from the Capitol can get it, it saves them the time in the morning, when you're usually getting yourself to beauty base zero," replies Flavius.

"Oh," I say, unsure how to feel.

I probably should feel glad, that I get such a privileged thing, but all I can think of is that, while the District people starve, the Capitol people only think about how good they can look.

I look in the mirror and see the same young, pretty reflection that I saw here first at the Capitol. It is not me though, my reflection is someone else.

I have changed.

The girl in the mirror is weak,

the girl in the mirror is young,

the girl in the mirror is innocent,

the girl in the mirror isn't a murderer.

I sigh to myself, I know I am not a murderer; I did what I had to, to survive. I just can't shake the feeling that because of me people are dead.

The prep team turn on the shower and set the settings, I step in. The feeling of warm water running down my body is what I need right now.

Next they do my nails, then my hair. The whole time they do this, there is polite chatter going on around the room, most of it is congratulating me, on different things.

Cinna walks in with a yellow dress.

"What about 'girl on fire'?" I ask Cinna.

"Just watch," says Cinna as he slips the dress on me.

I look in the mirror. The dress gives off a glowing effect.

"This is amazing," I tell Cinna.

I look down to my shoes, they are simple black flats, then I look up to my face.

My hair is braided back in one braid, the one I wore in the later Games to symbolise that I wasn't a little girl anymore. My face has more sophisticated makeup, it is very pretty, but makes me look very determined and strong.

Cinna smiles, "I wanted to show the crowd, that although you are a young girl, you have changed. I think everyone has seen it, how you changed. The outfit shows who you were, your hair and makeup, shows who you are," says Cinna.

Wow, Cinna you really are talented, thank you so much," I say.

I follow Cinna and the prep team to the level where we trained; it is customary to rise from beneath the stage. We end up in a small room with silver walls, and a plate that rises.

Haymitch and Effie are already in here, waiting for us.

"Are you ready?" asks Haymitch.

"I think so," I say.

I can hear the crowds chatter above me.

"Oh, don't be silly!" says Effie delightfully. "You'll be fine; you're always fine in front of the cameras."

There is a silent pause.

"Well, we have to go, were going to be on the stage too. Oh, this is my first time ever, I can't wait. You know what next year I bet I will be promoted to district four," says Effie.

I just smile. Haymitch rolls his eyes before following Effie out. I laugh at Haymitch's remark, while Effie glares at him.

They leave and so does Cinna and the prep team, I am left alone.

After around five minutes I hear the anthem played on every speaker in Panem. Then I can hear Ceaser Flickerman coming out on the stage, then introducing my prep team.

They are probably so happy; everyone working for district twelve has waited for this, for thirty years.

Next Effie's introduced, she was the most excited for this. I feel proud that I brought happiness to all of these people.

Cinna and Portia get a huge round of applause; after all together they made the best outfits of every Hunger Games.

Haymitch comes up next he gets a massive cheer and a round of stomping that lasts at least five minutes. He mentored the youngest victor ever, and she is from District 12.

It's funny to think that I am the youngest victor, ever.

I don't have time to laugh though because the plate starts lifting me up, to the crowd.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review, if you do you will be mentioned on the next chapter.** **Hope you liked it!**


	24. Crowned

**Well, this took ages! So, so, sorry! I have been really busy**

**Thanks to:**

**Graceaga**

**ihavenoaccount**

**Live**

**ihavenoaccount**

**Guest**

**Innocent Primrose Everdeen**

**For your reviews!**

**Special thank to 'Live' yours was really sweet, it was like a paragraph!**

**Remember if you review on this chapter i will mention you on the next**

**Here is chapter 24...**

**24**

As my plate lifts to the stage, I fiddle looking for anything to give me comfort, I am so nervous. I feel a small zip, and realise the dress has a pocket.

It opens with ease. Inside feel a chain, I pull it out. It only takes me a second to realise what it is. It's a Mockingjay, necklace.

I see the bright lights of the stage and hear the roar of the crowd. I quickly slip the necklace over my head.

As I make my way over to Ceaser, I can feel the floor beneath me shaking, because, the roar, of the crowd. By the time I reach Ceaser, the crowd has calmed a little. Ceaser holds his hand out for me to shake, but I hit it away. I jump straight into his arms. At first he is shocked, but he realises what is happening, and hugs me back.

The crowd go absolutely wild; they aren't really sure how to react. I smother a giggle that threatens to sound; I find it funny how they aren't sure what to think. Ceaser leads me over to my chair, and takes his place in his own.

"Well, that was quite an entrance," Ceaser says rolling his eyes to the crowd.

They all laugh in reaction. Ceaser and I banter on like this for another five minutes before, the lights dim, and a screen appears.

This show will last three, hours. In my opinion they are turning the Games into a movie; they replay all the highlights whilst telling a story. The 'movie' usually has a lot to do with the victor. The screen turns on and I am really starting to dread, seeing the other tributes die again, one in particular.

The 'movie' starts out with the reaping's, it goes through from District 1, to District 12. In my reaping it shows me crying, I look young and scared.

It quickly flashes through each of the tributes after our time with our parents. It pains me to see each of these tributes again, knowing their all dead. I can't see it, but on the screens of everyone at home, my face is in a box on the top corner of the screen.

Next, are the chariot rides, myself and Peeta with our fire caped costumes.

Peeta.

I feel so guilty that I have not thought about him much, he was so nice and sweet to me. I look away from the screen because not only can I see Peeta, but I spot Rue.

Then, it shows our training scores. It moves onto the interviews, showing myself and Ceaser, with our banter, and imitating each other.

I have given up avoiding watching the screen, instead I watch trying to remember each and every detail of each of the tributes. There aren't many ways I can pay my respect to them, but I feel, if I don't forget them, then that is enough. I watch Rue the longest; I notice things that I never did. Like the way, when she smiles dimples appear in her cheek. Or how innocent her eyes are, how young she really is, How young, I really am. I don't feel, the same age, as Rue.

Once we reach the arena, it has full coverage of the blood bath and then alternating shots between Rue and I and everyone else. Rue and I have the most screen time. My hand clasps the Mockingjay on the necklace, when Rue and I sing to the Mockingjays.

It moves forward to Rue and I around the small water hole, then us making the promise that one of us will win.

It shows how the District 3 boy stayed alive, with the bombs. He had rewired all the underground mines and mad a trap so if anyone came near him they would be killed. He just sat in plain sight, and waited.

It moves on to Rue's death. It shows her, standing up then slipping on a branch; it shows some of the teasing from the careers but fast forwards until Jem is threatening to come up. Jem walks to the tree, Rue mouths sorry, and then jumps. It shows her mangled body, I can't bear to watch it though.

The Careers decide to separate, Clove doesn't wait very long to kill Glimmer. Then it's back to Rue and I.

For a bit I sit there sobbing, but eventually I start to sing to her. I try to send her to her happy place, even though she is dead. After around fifteen minutes, I move away from her body. Well I done exactly calming move away, I storm off anger registering on my face.

I realise that I am sobbing, now; I can also hear the crowd sighing. Apart from the main screen showing the 'movie' there is a large screen zoomed in on my face to show the audience my reactions. My hand wipes away my tears, but they keep coming.

Ceaser looks at me, looking truly sorry for me, 'are you ok?' He mouths. I nod, but nothing could hide my sorrow for Rue, right now.

The 'movie' shows Clove, Thresh, and Jem a bit more showing how they are going, but focuses on me. For five minutes it shows me taking out my hair from two braids, and doing it in one. Then it shows me spearing the rabbit. The focus is on my face and then the knife piercing the rabbit. I look determined.

Next the remaining tributes are told the announcement by Claudius Templesmith.

"Ladies and gentlemen, of the Hunger Games. Congratulations on making it this far. To have gotten here means, your smart, can fight, and really stand a chance! I thought I would be a very helpful person and decided to have a feast. Now before you just brush me off, this is no ordinary feast. You all need something desperately, something that may help your weakness, or shall save your life. Trust me when I say this, you won't want anyone else getting their hands on your gift. The feast will be at sunset, I hope to see you there."

There is a short clip of when I receive the chicken from Haymitch. It shows me jump and turn around ready to kill anyone there.

Quickly enough it shows me inside the Cornucopia and the others taking their positions in the tree line. I run first, and then Clove comes out, she chooses between me, and the bag. She chooses the bag.

I run away then Clove acts like she runs away but stay behind a bush. Jem and Thresh hold their positions, not sure who will go first. You can see Thresh mentally debating whether or not to go, but he does. He sprints straight across on the way picking up his bag, he does not stop. Jem goes once he is gone.

Everyone retreats back into our positions, Clove leaves. It briefly shows everyone opening their bags.

They move onto the mutts. It shows them come out of the ground. They make their way and kill Thresh; Jem makes a run for it. She runs the whole length. From the other direction come more mutts, they chase Clove in. It shows me watching prepared for something to happen.

By this point I think that I have noticed how dark it was getting, I must have known, the Gamemakers wanted to end it. A mutt bites Jem and then she spots me. I haven't seen the mutts yet so I wait she tries to spear me but it fails due to my suit. I see the mutts and run. We end up on top of the horn; I push Jem off who is eaten by the mutts.

Clove heads over so I sedate some mutts with the berry Rimince. I make a run for it. The Mutts eventually leave Clove alone, so she goes to sleep in the Cornucopia.

It shows the entire arena in a zoomed out image. On fast forward it shows how the water gradually grows throughout the night until we are surrounded. You can hear the realisation in the crowd.

The final scene is played, in full, the 'movie' ends showing my face when I am about to stab Clove. I look, fierce.

The anthem plays, as loud as ever, and everyone rises. President Snow walks up on the stage; I try to hide my disgust.

There is a boy that looks about eleven carrying a small pillow holding the crown. President Snow takes the crown, and as he places it on me, he looks to my necklace.

"That's a pretty necklace, it matches your pin," he says with venom, behind the word pretty.

"Yes, thank you," I say sweetly.

After this, I have to smile and wave for a long time, the crowd is so loud. Eventually, Ceaser Flickerman bids everyone a goodnight, and reminds them to tune in for the final interviews, tomorrow.

It doesn't end there though.

I am taken to the president's mansion for the Victory banquet. I have photos taken with person after person after person. My mouth is numb from smiling so much; I can't take it much longer.

A couple times during the night I excuse myself to go to the bathroom, just to get a break. I have seen Haymitch a few times tonight; he comes over and talks, because he is the only person I know.

I just want to go home, not to the training centre, but to District 12.

By now everyone is drunk, and hot, and sweaty. Haymitch sees me, and the people around me, and decides to take me back to the training centre.

"Looks like you've had enough of them," he whispers into my ear.

I nod and take a deep breath.

The sun is just past the horizon when we go home.

We go up to the training centre, and I basically make a dash for my bed.

I don't talk to anyone; I fall asleep still in my clothes.


	25. It's almost over

**Thanks to:**

**lovingjosh**

**peetalover**

**caramel4444**

**For you reviews, especially Peeta lover, that was so long, detailed and sweet!**

**It may seem like it, but this is not the last chapter i will have another one after this, the next one may be last. **

**I will try bring that update quicker than this**

***Please read*:**

**Please review to tell me if i should do a sequel, of the quater quell for this. I want to know if you guys would read it! If i am doing one I will tell you on the next update, so please review!**

**Also review to tell me what you think**

**Here is chater 25...**

** 25**

Effie wakes me up to announce that it will be a "Big! Big! Big day!" I smile at her, and wait for her to walk out, all I want to do is go back to sleep.

I stay lying in bed, trying to find the energy, to get out, but doze off.

"Wake up!" I hear Octavia say, as she shakes me.

I rub my eyes, and she pulls me away from the bed.

"Here is your breakfast, you were supposed to have finished it by now," she says.

"Sorry, I am just so tired, last night, it was such a late night." I say.

"It's alright. Come on, let's get you ready," she says.

The prep team do my hair into a side bun that has small plaits and twists to make it. They do my makeup to neutral, with some, of what they call bronzer. It makes my skin look like it's glowing almost. My nails are painted pink, with a hint of orange.

Eventually, Cinna comes in.

"Hey Prim," Cinna says, with a warm smile.

"Hi!" I say, excited. I can't wait to see the dress he has for me.

I get changed into the dress, from Cinna. It is white, with faded pink and orange blazes on it. The blazes, look as though they are on the other side, because of how faded they are.

The front of the dress, is shorter than the back of the dress. The back rests on my ankles. While the front is above my knees.

Just above my hips the dress gathers making my hips look larger. I guess I lost a lot of weight in the arena.

Cinna has me step into a pair of black high heels, they aren't too tall, and it definitely gives me height. In the mirror, I notice, that there are small pink and orange flowers, weaved through the bun. The outfit on a whole looks great.

"Its, perfect Cinna. You're amazing," I say.

Cinna chuckles and hugs me. In this outfit, I feel very, kind of, elegant.

The interview takes place right down the hall, in the sitting room. There are a handful of cameras that will film, but no audience.

Ceaser gives me a hug when he spots me.

"Hi, Prim. How are you fairing?" he asks.

"I'm alright actually. I am not too nervous to do these things. I guess it gets easier with time," I say.

"Well it must, I don't find it hard at all," says Ceaser, with a smirk.

"Yeah, but you were born to do this," I say, lightly punching his arm.

Ceaser laughs before saying "Thankyou Prim, with the way you are on camera, or in front of an audience, you must have some natural talent." I turn away, trying to hide my blush.

Someone starts counting backwards from ten.

"We better take a seat," whispers Ceaser.

I hurry over to my seat and Ceaser sits in his.

4.

3.

2.

1.

We are Live.

"So, Prim. How are you coping after the arena?" asks Ceaser.

"Alright, I really just can't wait to go home and see my family. I think that's what kept me going, all throughout the Games. The chance that I will see my family," I say.

Ceaser sends me a sad smile.

"Well, you did it!" he says trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yes. Yeah, I guess I really did," I say.

"How do you think you did it? I mean we all saw, but what pushed you to keep going?" asks Ceaser.

"Well, like I said before, my family. But also there were so many relying on me, too. Haymitch needed me to win after Peeta died. My mother, sister, Friends and of course Rue. Rue and I made a promise, I intended on keeping it. Which I did," I say.

"Yes you did. Where did you learn your survival skills?" asks Ceaser.

Now I have to make sure I don't mention anything that we do, that is illegal.

"Well, I learnt to carve with a knife and then I practised throwing in the training centre, so that's where I learnt that. I learnt about berries, through a book, that I got from school when I was younger," I say.

Ceaser and I continue on like this for the remainder of the interview, none of the questions after this are really important.

Ceaser signs us out of the interview and it's over, I am off camera.

I walk through a whole lot of people working on set. They all are congratulating me on the interview or the Games. I head straight to Haymitch.

"How did I do?" I ask.

"Great, that was great," says Haymitch.

I go back to my room, to collect anything of mine. I didn't really bring anything except for my clothes I wore to the Capitol, and my Mockingjay pin and necklace. The clothes I wore here are long gone though. I place the necklace around my neck and put the pin on.

They drive me through the streets in a car with blackened windows, so know body sees us. I am very famous in the Capitol at the moment.

The train is ready and waiting for me so I barely get anytime to say goodbye to Cinna.

The train takes off and we go into night, until we clear the tunnel. Effie and Haymitch will be accompanying, me back home. If they weren't I would be lost, all by myself on a train.

After dinner and a replay of the interview, I take a shower. The pretty flowers fall to the floor, as I take out my hair. There is no oversized T-shirt so I settle for a nightgown. I wash off the makeup and once again it's me. The girl from the Seam. I'm not an innocent, girl from the Seam anymore though.

We make a fuel stop, but apart from that we are going straight home. I go into my bed, and desperately try and sleep; it's hard because I am so excited to go home.

I wake up in the morning and scoff breakfast.

I do my hair again in my single braid, and change into some clothes given to me. It is only a few hours later when I arrive at the District 12 station.

It is thick with cameras, and I remember that they are here for me.

Compared to the Capitol, District 12 is so small and grimy. I like it that way; it's what I am used to. District 12 is normal.

I walk out to face the Camera's. I keep smiling, and searching the crowd at the same time.

Finally I see Katniss, mum and Gale standing together. Further away I spot Flo.

She catches my eye and mouths the words;

_I told you so. _

**Remember to review to tell me if you think I should do a Quater Quell (sequell) for this story. I hope you like it and remember there is still another chapter, this is not the last one. **


	26. Can I come?

**Thanks to:**

**Steven-B**

**Parkman**

**caramel4444**

**IZzieTheWriter**

**For all your reviews!**

**Thanks to the people that said i should make a sequel and because of you I wil.**

**Special thanks to carmel4444 for your dress ideas. And also to IZzieTheWriter for your many reviews! **

**_Please read:_**

**This will be the last chapter of my story, (well not including the sequel). **

**If you have read followed this story from the beginning i would love to know that, and please do comment, to tell me if you think i should do a sequel, just because i am not posting anymore dosen't mean i won't read reviews!**

**I will post another chapter with a link to the sequel, once i post the first chapter of the sequel. I also will have the link on my bio.**

**Without me blabbing on anymore here is the final chapter of What if Katniss never volunteered (Prims POV)**

**26**

I am reunited with my family, Gale and Flo, in front of every camera.

I run and jump into Katniss's arms, she and I are both crying.

"I believed in you. I knew you could do it," she whispers into my ear.

"Thank you," I say crying and laughing at the same time.

Katniss releases me and I turn straight to mum. She walks over and pulls me into a warm, comforting hug.

"I missed you," I say, through tears.

"I missed you too," she says also crying.

"Hey there smartie," says Gale. I giggle and hug him.

"You are very smart, don't forget that," he says.

"Prim!" I hear a familiar voice screech.

"Flo!" I yell back.

She tackles me to the ground, in a bone crushing hug.

"I told you so! I knew you could do it! You're amazing with the knives! Oh, and what about your smarts with the berries! God, you're tougher than me," she says, excitedly.

I just laugh at her.

The are many reporters asking Katniss and mum questions so I suggest we go home.

"I will come to your house later, ok?" says Flo.

"Yep," I reply.

As soon as we reach our home, I sprint in to find buttercup. Buttercup comes over and licks my face. She does not stop purring, and ends up falling asleep on my lap.

"She missed you," says Katniss.

I stand up and lay Buttercup on Katniss, and my bed.

"How is lady?" I ask.

"She is fine. She's out the back," says mum, as she walks in.

I walk out and find her. I hug her and pat her for ten minutes, before heading inside.

I smell something delicious cooking.

"Mmmm," I say.

"We decided to make your homecoming extra special," says Katniss, as she grabs my hand pulling me into the kitchen area.

There are strawberries, some rabbit already cooked, and a stew cooking.

"Thank you," I say.

The entire afternoon Katniss does not leave my side, she constantly makes sure I am ok. Flo comes over and brings some tesserae for dinner, but I don't let her use it, after all I am rich now.

Tomorrow night is the official feast to welcome me back, and tomorrow, I move into my new home at the victor's village.

The dinner is great, no amount of fancy food at the Capitol, could compare. Everyone is happy, excited and the dinner has a homey feel to it.

Flo doesn't stay very long after dinner; she knows that I will want to spend time with my family.

Not too long after Flo leaves, I find Katniss sitting down staring at the book filled with information on plants, and berries, and hunting.

Katniss notices me and smiles "You're a pretty smart little duck, you know?"

I giggle. "Thank you, but what do you mean?" I ask.

"Well you memorized the entire book, ok berries," she says.

I blush. "I guess," I say.

"You also outsmarted the Careers and won the Hunger Games," Katniss continues. "

Yeah, but that doesn't feel that great," I say.

"It should, Prim. You really are amazing," she says.

I feel frustrated, Katniss doesn't get it. Knowing that twenty one kids had to die, just so you could live, it feels really bad.

"You don't get it, I am the reason those kids are dead. Someone else could have won!" I yell. "Rue could have won." I say under my breath.

Katniss looks to the ground, unsure what to say.

I get up and walk outside. Still crying. If Katniss doesn't get it, then who could? Someone else that has been through the same thing.

Haymitch.

I run straight to the victor's village. After around fifteen minutes, I find it, out of breath. I look for a house with a light on. Next to what will be my house, I find Haymitch's.

Another round of tears is brought on, when I think of Rue. Haymitch opens the door to me, and I'm a wreck. I hear him huff, and lead me in. He pulls me in for a hug.

Through tears I manage to say "What now? What am I supposed to do now?"

He waits a couple minutes before replying "I don't know."

"Why did I win?" I ask, crying hysterically.

"Because your smart, and tuff, and you have a great mentor," says Haymitch.

I laugh at his remark and settle down a bit. I try to wipe away my tears, and contain myself.

Haymitch doesn't have much in his fridge, so I pour myself a glass of milk, and sit at the table.

"Thanks," I say.

"It's alright, I get it," he says.

I smirk to myself, he does get it.

Haymitch sits down with some sort of alcohol, and we just talk about it. We talk about the Games, the one subject that I probably will never comfortably be able to talk to anyone else about. Anyone can say that they get it, but you don't unless you have been in the arena.

After at least two hours Haymitch stands up.

"I think you should go now," Haymitch says. "Your sister and your mother will be looking for you."

I smile, and nod.

When I go outside I realise how cold and windy, it is. I jog home trying to avoid becoming too, cold.

When I finally reach my bed, I mourn. I mourn Rue.

This will probably the only time I can. She trusted me all because of my Mockingjay pin. I will never lose it. The Mockingjay, for me will be a sign that, I am not ever forgetting or letting go of Rue.

Katniss soon joins me in the bed.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Prim. You don't deserve it," she says.

I roll over to face Katniss.

"Its ok, it's not your fault," I say.

"No, I should have volunteered. I just couldn't bring myself to in the moment," she says.

"I wouldn't have wanted you to have volunteered for me. It's emotionally scarring, and you already look after the family, you wouldn't need that burden," I say.

"Prim, you don't have to be strong for me. Your only a little girl, I want to look after you, I am here for you," says Katniss.

She pulls me into her chest. I shut my eyes tight, and before I know it I drift to sleep.

It's early in the morning when I feel something rustling the bed. I open my eyes to find, Katniss.

She is changing into her hunting gear.

She notices that I'm awake. "Prim, go back to sleep," she whispers.

Even though I know where she is going I ask anyway. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter, go back to sleep," she says.

"No, where are you going?" I ask, persistently.

"I am going hunting," she says, looking at me worried as if I will tell her off.

But I shock her when I ask

"Can I come?"


	27. Link to sequel

**This is the link to the sequel for this story. I hope everyone has enjoyed that part and will enjoy the next:**

s/8980608/1/What-if-Katniss-never-volunteered-Prims-POV-sequel


End file.
